My Demon Angel
by littlevega
Summary: A love story between a normal teenage girl and a boy who was sentenced to steal her soul.  He's lived more of a suckish life then she knows.  The whole story is in two chapters


MY DEMON ANGEL

Prologue:

First my life sucks, then this guy pops out of nowhere and suddenly my life rocks, then my life sucks again after I'm forced into a living nightmare, then it rocks again when the same random guy comes to rescue me…I need a big reality check.

Chapter 1:

**New girl in town**

My name is Megan Jane Johnson. My friends call me MJ, at least they would if I had any friends, because, unfortunately, my mother got a job transfer, AGAIN, and I had to leave behind everything I had back in sunny Los Angeles, and, supposedly, start a new in boring old Danbury CT. A small little town, filled with a total of 80,000 people, and 648,583 dogs. Yippee, this should be fun. My mom used to work as a Hollywood Fashion Model, but now, she works at an IBM because she just had move closer to her new boyfriend. My parents were divorced, & my Mom had just gone through 12 boyfriends, and each one got to have her in bed. I know, slutty. But, what can I do, I mean, my mom won't listen to me. She keeps telling me she's fallen in love, but I don't think she knows what love is. I remember something my Dad told me the day he left us.

He said

"Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever."

But obviously, my Mom doesn't believe that, because if she did, I would have a step-dad by now. But I believe it, even though I've never actually found love. All the boys that I've met just see me as a little girl, with good looks & big boobs. I'm hoping that someday someone will love me for me. What traits I look for in a guy; Sweet, kind, sense of humor, adventurous, no secrets, trust worthy, and loves me for me. If I could find a guy like that, then my life would be perfect. Who knows what the world will bring next. I'm just hoping that it doesn't involve me walking in on my mom's sex time, AGAIN.

"Honey." My Mom broke my silence time.

I just sat in the passenger seat of my mom's car starring out the window.

Rain was pounding on the car, headlights were flashing into my eyes. My mom started talking again,

"Sweetie, you haven't said a word since we left."

"So?" I answered her.

"Look, I know your upset," she started off "but c-mon, this could be whole new adventure for you, for us."

"And, by us you mean you & Keith."

"MJ, you know you're in this too, this has nothing to do with Keith." She started off.

"No mom," I answered her, "this is the whole reason we're here, so you can just send me off to school while you do your little ass dance with your little pervert"

"Megan Johnson, you have no right to say that to your mother—"

"—I HAVE no mother." I interrupted her. "I'm only staying with you because I was so stupid not to go live with my actual Father who actually has a wife."

She just starred at me.

I knew that she was thinking of something to say, but I stopped her,

"If you think that you're in love, you must be out of your mind. You don't know what love is."

"I do so know what love is!" she started off

"No you don't," I answered her.

I felt tears coming into my eyes.

"If you knew what love is, you would still be with dad, instead of opening your legs to every single guy you meet. If you knew what love is, you would still be living in Los Angeles, without having to drag me around from place to place and not ask me how I felt about it."

She was about to say something, but I cut her off,

"Face it, I would be way better off with dad."

I had nothing else to say. I just put my ipod headphones in my ears, & turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. But I didn't care. I went back to starring out the window. She went back to driving. I just sat there, hoping, praying that God would send me a sign, anything to let me know that everything was gonna be ok.

God, please help me. I need you! We had finally got to the new house. I turned off my ipod, put it in my coat pocket, and I got out of that car as quickly as possible. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk of the car, and dragged myself through the door. I could hear my mom saying I could have any bedroom in the house on my way in, but I just ignored her.

Honestly, I didn't even wanna look at my mom. She just reminded me of seeing her & dad together, one big happy family. I was upstairs in about a minute, I went into one room that had white-painted walls, a walk-in closet, my own private bathroom, and instead of windows, there was a balcony deck which was blocked by glass doors, with a huge view of the woods & the lake. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was like a terrest apartment. I dragged my stuff into the room, and just let it all drop to the floor.

I knew the moving van wasn't probably gonna be here for another hour or so, so I could just relax. I plopped down on my new sheetless, gigantic, queen-sized bed, and started to stare at the ceiling.

"All I need is two seconds of quiet." I thought to myself.

"MJ…" my mom called from downstairs.

When I said two seconds of quiet I didn't mean literally.

"Keith is here to help us unpack, come say hello." I heard her say.

"What so I can watch you two make-out?" I answered sarcastically, "No thanks."

My mom knew that I was still mad at her, but she always wanted to make my life more fun, even if I was in a bad mood. That's what got me really annoyed. I heard the front door open, and then next thing I new, my mom was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

As always, I kept to myself. I couldn't stand mom being with her slutty boyfriends. I'm not lying, every time I walk in on my mom, she's already on the bed, butt-naked, and the guy is also butt-naked, he's already inside her & he's sucking on her boob. Which is why I have nightmares every night. I decided to at least try to ignore them, blasted my ipod in my ears, and soon enough, I fell dead asleep. It wasn't long before my mom woke me up three hours later. Even though I was mad at her, I thought it would be rude to just throw her out of my new room.

So I just sat up & turned my back on her. I noticed that there were about 5 big boxes in my room. I guess I slept through the moving van.

"Dinner's almost ready." I heard my mom tell me.

"Not hungry." I answered her.

I felt her giving me a sad look, and then she finally left the room. I didn't know what it was about my mom, but apparently, she likes to have her heart broken every time she meets a guy. Now with my dad, that's another story. See, dad didn't break her heart, she broke his. He caught her cheating on him with some stranger, but before he kicked her out of the house, he gave me a choice of whether I wanted to live with him or mom. Since I was only 5, I was stupid enough to think that my mom was a better person, so I went to live with her. Now look at me. I'm a 15 year old girl, who is left alone every night while my mom goes on her daily trip to the stripper club, wearing only a very small bikini. And she's 40. But whatever. I actually like to be alone, because when I'm alone, I can just be myself. No mom, no perverts of any kind, just me, myself, and I. I got out of my fantasy & started to unpack my box. Tomorrow was, according to my mom, my first day of school at Danbury High. I know, freakishly accurate.

Did my mother want me out of the house so bad so that she can give a blowjob to the mailman? I don't know. But even though my life was crap, I wasn't gonna let that bring me down. Starting tomorrow, I would begin a new life, despite my mom being a freak show. Which meant that I was going to go to school with a smile on my face.

I finished unpacking my stuff, put my pajamas on, and got settled into my bed. And that's when I heard my mom's car getting out of the driveway. Yep stripper club meeting. Although, Danbury Ct. is a small town. I don't think they have stripper clubs here.

So, maybe this was a good thing. A little less sex, and a lot more me time. Sweet.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a good day," I thought as I drifted myself to sleep.

I hope.

Chapter 2:

**Boys can be so sexist.**

I woke up to my alarm clock at about 5:30 in the morning. Another reason I didn't want to go to Danbury High, was because of how early they started. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. As I was measuring the water for the shower, I thought about what I said to myself last night. That this new life was gonna be ok, I was still on the positive side of that. But I'm still trying not to rethink it. I got my water exactly the temperature that I wanted, slipped slowly out of my pajamas & underwear & got into my shower. As I felt the water splash onto my face, I wondered if I really wanted to reconsider my prediction that starting a new school would be a good thing. Will I really like going to a new school, should I give it a chance. Tell you the truth I didn't know what to do.

I got out of the shower & got dressed in my favorite outfit; A purple waist-length shirt, with black skinny jeans, Black, Fingerless, fishnet, gloves, silver bangles, and black High-tops. My mom was still asleep at the time so I wouldn't have to worry about her waking up & offering to drive me to school. I was perfectly capable of riding my bike. I grabbed my back-pack and slipped out the door skipping breakfast. I didn't have time to brush my hair, thankfully I had brought my hair brush & a hair tie with me. I put my hair in an up do ponytail, got my bike from the driveway, and soon enough, I was riding down the road on my way to school. As I road through Main Street I saw a group of boys huddled together. They looked like seniors from another school, I could tell because they looked bigger & taller than me, and I, just 15 going into sophomore year. In the middle of the group I saw a girl about my age, but she was crying, and trying through get through. I stopped my ride to look at her.

She had long black hair, a very pretty complexion, and also she had a scratch on her face. One of the boys must have hit her. I could tell she was being abused, and she looked like she was about to be raped. I could tell because some of the boys were struggling to rip her clothes off.

One of them was yelling,

"Let's see how she gives us pleasure, the stupid little virgin!"

Another was yelling,

"I'd pay anything to see her naked."

They rest of them were cheering & whistling. She just kept screaming & struggling to get away, I could hear her saying,

"LET ME GO OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"SHUT UP YOUR HIGHNESS," one of them said to her, "You should be thanking us for this."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I conveniently found a big rock that was light enough to throw at them, I was only standing a few feet away so It wasn't hard.

"HEY," I yelled at them & threw the rock.

It hit one of them in the head. He turned around & looked at me, so did the others. Wow, that got their attention.

"Leave her alone," I told them.

The black haired girl looked at me like I was crazy. The boys started laughing at me.

"Awww, sorry sexy, you want some too?" one of them asked as he walked towards me.

I took a step back.

"No," I answered him, "But I bet you want some of this."

As he was about to grab me, I punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards. After that, I kicked him hard in the balls & the stomach. He was in a fetal position engorged with pain. I walked up toward the other boys and tried to act all tough,

"You guys want a piece of me?"

They immediately dropped the black-haired girl onto the grass, and ran for their lives. I knew those karate classes would pay off. The girl sat up just starring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I held out my hand.

She took it in hers & stood up on her feet.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She said to me.

"No problem," I answered her. "I'm MJ by the way."

I held out my hand for her to shake it.

"Hazel." She answered me taking her my hand in hers.

After we shook hands I asked her the most obvious question on my mind.

"So how did you get stuck with the uh—"

She cut me off,

"Idiots?"

"Yeah" I answered her.

"Well, you know men, they think no means yes & get lost means take me I'm yours."

We both laughed.

"Boys can be so sexist." She said.

"Tell me about it" I answered her.

"So are you knew here" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to Danbury High School."

"That's where I go to." She answered me back.

"Cool, you want to ride with me on my bike?" I asked, "It's a mountain bike."

And I'm talking about the ones that have those silver things on the back wheel, I have know idea what those are for.

"Sure," she answered me.

So I got in the front, she got on the silver things on the back wheel & we road off. And on that day I made a new friend.

Chapter 3:

**Who is he?**

When we had finally got to the school, I never noticed how big it was. It looked like it was like 5 different schools. I'm not kidding, each grade was divided into each building. "Ok, am I in New York or something?" I asked myself absentmindedly.

"No," Hazel said laughing, "You're just in a new school. I had the same look on my face when I started here."

I went over to the bike racks & stopped there. As me & Hazel got off, I was starring at everybody around us. There were so many people. Most of them were Making-out. Great another addition to my nightmares.

I stopped starring when Hazel started talking again,

"You know some of the girls at this school are lesbians?" she asked me.

That's when I wanted to puke. I can imagine my mom doing something that stupid. I took out a bike lock from my bag, but as I bent down to lock my bike to the rack, Hazel tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um, MJ, why is Kyle starring at you."

I looked up at her,

"Who's Kyle?" I asked out of confusion.

"Who else, drop dead gorgeous over there." She pointed behind me.

I looked over my shoulder & I saw a boy, not like the other boys. He was a lot more paler, and he looked old enough to be a senior at this school. He had long, shoulder-length, raven, jet-black hair, and was sporting a black dress shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was leaning against a post, starring at me. I don't know why.

Our eyes met the same glance, and for a few long seconds, he & I were the only two people on earth. Until I saw him walk into the building. I snapped back to reality, & turned my head to go back to my bike locking.

"Hey, Hazel, who is that boy?" I asked.

"Who, the guy you were romantically starring at?" she asked snickering.

I blushed a little.

"That's Kyle Morgan," she answered my question, "Total hottie of the school. But don't waste you time, apparently the girls at this school aren't good enough for him."

I looked at her strangely, but I didn't ask anymore questions. I finished with my bike, & we both went to the central office to get my schedule. Turns out, I had every single class that Hazel had, which I was relieved for.

We had found my locker. As I was opening it, another girl walked to the locker next to mine. She had a Posey behind her so I'm pretty sure she was one of the skanks of the school. I could tell because she was wearing one of those really skinny denim skirts that were tight around the ass, & it was short enough so that when she bent down you could see her underwear. She was also wearing a tight tang-top v-neck shirt. I think she made the V so that she could show her boobs. Her hair was in a long, blonde ponytail, & she had a lot of make-up on, and I also noticed that she was wearing black stilettos. Just as I thought, Bottled Barbie Blonde. She glanced at me before she turned to face me, "What are you looking at new girl?"

I turned my head & looked up at her,

"Nothing it's just—"

"Aww your jealous." She assumed, "it's ok hunny, just lose a couple pounds & you'll be ok."

She gave me a fake smile & turned back to her locker.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" I asked her.

"Who wouldn't be," she retorted, "I'm the most popular girl in school, I'm prettier than everybody, & I get all the boys."

"Yeah, they have a name for you," I answered her, "it's called prostitute."

I heard Hazel giggling behind me. The slut turn towards me & gave me a bitchy look,

"What did you call me?" she said.

I decided to make fun of her by talking very slowly,

"Was-I-speaking-to-fast?"

She closed her locker & walked really close to me with a death glare,

"Listen tramp," she started off, "I don't know if you know, but I run this school. And if you think you getting in my way, you've got another thing coming. So the next time you talk to me like that, I'll make your life so miserable, you won't even want to live the rest of your life you got it?"

I just smirked,

"I'm not afraid of you slut. And if you think you're making my life miserable you've got a whole other thing coming."

I slammed my locker shut, which made her jump, and left for my class with Hazel following behind me. As I was walking down the hallway I heard someone smirk. I looked to my left & I saw the pale boy I saw this morning. He was laughing at me for some reason,

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"You good at insults." He said to me before he left.

Ok, that was random.

I was starting to wondering if he was stalking me. I mean I hardly even met the guy, and already I was his so called target. No, that's stupid. He's probably just like my other so called boyfriends, selfish, perverted, & so out of my league. But, there's something about him that drives me nuts, and I don't know what it is. Hello, somebody help me!

Chapter 4:

**Whoa, Reality Check.**

Me & Hazel made it to class with a minute to spare. I handed my slip to the teacher & found an empty seat next to Hazel. It wasn't long before the Teacher started talking,

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Megan Johnson."

Great, have to be embarrassed on the first day.

"It's MJ," I said to her.

"Well MJ," she started off, "I hope you enjoy this school."

Then she started her teaching. I tried to pay attention, but then someone whispered to me from next to me, & it wasn't Hazel. I looked to my left and I couldn't believe who I saw. "Hello," he said.

I could believe it, it was the pale boy who smirked at me. Ok, I really need to learn his name again, I feel like I'm insulting him.

"H-Hi," was all I could say.

"I didn't get to introduce myself," he started off, "I'm Kyle."

He held out his hand. I shook it lightly.

"I'm MJ," I introduced myself.

He smiled at me.

"You know, it was really impressive how you stood up to Trisha like that." He said.

"Oh, so the slut has a name?" I answered him.

He smirked again.

I smiled lightly unaware that I was blushing.

"I've been trying to get her to leave me alone." He told me.

I giggled quietly.

"Wow, I guess she can't get all the boys in this school."

We stared at each other for the rest of the class, some talking. But then the bell rang. And right when the bell rang, he got up & was out the door before anyone else. Well that was fast. I gathered my stuff, & me & Hazel both walked out the door.

"I think he likes you." Hazel said to me.

I'll admit he is pretty cute, but there's no possible way that I would fall for it again.

After that, the rest of the day pasted by fast, well that is until lunch. Me & Hazel sat at an empty table.

"So," Hazel started to say, "I see you're the only girl Kyle has talked to in this whole school, because any other girl he gives death glares to."

"Really?" I asked, "wow."

Just then I heard stilettos clanging towards me. Oh no, the bitch from around the corner.

"Ok, tramp," Trisha started off.

I turned around to face her.

"We've talked it over,"

She means her & her wannabes,

"And if you take back what you said to me in the hallway, we'll give you another shot. Maybe even get a chance to be in our group. What do you say?"

I stood up & glared at her,

"You wanna know what I say?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I say, bite me bitch."

All of a sudden I could hear everyone laughing hard. Trisha gave me a furious look,

"UGH!"

But then, I heard someone snickering louder than anyone in the whole cafeteria. I turned around & I saw Kyle sitting at an empty table snickering at me. I couldn't help but smile. But then I noticed Trisha turned towards him with a death glare.

"What's so funny?" she asked him furiously.

He just kept laughing. I answered for him,

"I believe he's laughing at you."

She turned back towards me,

"Nobody asked you!" and then she stomped away with her group of sluts.

I went back to Hazel.

"Whoa," she started off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nobody has ever had the guts to stand up to Trisha Maguire like that," she explained, "and that's twice in one day.

"Well let's just say, sluts give me migraines." I said.

And it's true, just look at my mom. As I looked around at all the people applauding me for my attitude, there was one face that stood out from the rest. That face was Kyle's. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face. He met my gaze. Then the world started slowing down again. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that I didn't get that got me so interested in him. Wait, what am I, Brian from Family Guy?

I got back to reality once I heard the bell ring. Sweet, saved by the bell before I make a complete idiot of myself. I grabbed my back-pack & me and Hazel made our way out the cafeteria doors to our lockers. Luckily, lunch was the last period of the day and I could finally go home. As me & Hazel opened our lockers, I felt someone staring at me from behind. I looked behind me & guess who I saw? Kyle was behind me again. I feel like I'm being stalked. I turned back nervously to my locker,

"Damn, that boy's everywhere." I whispered to Hazel.

"What boy?" she asked confused.

I pointed behind me. She saw Kyle too, but then turned back to her locker,

"Yeah, he does that a lot. You learn to live with it." She assured me.

I shrugged and went back to putting stuff in my bag.

Just then the weirdest thing happened. The front doors opened & a huge gust of wind came into the room. It hit me so hard, I dropped my bag. It was even strong enough to close my locker. Was there a storm going on I don't know. Just then I felt something sucking me in a little. Like a vortex, or a tornado. I tried to grab onto something, but it didn't do any good. But then something else happened that I couldn't explain. I felt someone rap one arm around my waist, hugging me backwards. The other hand was holding my hand against the lockers. I felt something cold bush against my neck. I glanced behind me to see Kyle kissing my neck going up to my cheek. I completely melted after that, I couldn't move.

I could see death glares of almost all the girls around me, even Trisha's. What was he doing? Suddenly the huge wind stopped, & the doors were closed. I felt Kyle give me one last kiss on my neck & then he let me go. He smirked as he walked away. I stayed frozen at that same spot, till Hazel broke my trance.

"What the HELL WAS THAT?" she asked.

"What you me the big wind or the uhh—" I was able to say until she interrupted me.

"Both." She replied still surprised.

"I have no idea." I answered her.

And to tell you the truth, I really didn't know.

So many questions on my mind that moment. Why did he do that? Why would he do that? And more importantly, why was he so calm during the big wind? I thought we were in reality people, not in one of those Harry Potter movies. One thing for sure was, I really need a BIG reality check.

Chapter 5:

**A walk to Remember**

I walked through the front door of my house still dazed from what had happened a half an hour ago, when I saw a note attached to the stairs. I picked it up & read my mother's red hand writing on it,

"Went to Keith's house, won't be back until late tonight, there's left over pizza in the fridge. Love you."

Sure she loves me. I dropped my back pack on the couch & went up to my room. As I plopped on my bed, I asked the same questions; What was with the big wind, why did Kyle, like, mallest me, &, more importantly, why was that vortex thingy pulling me in and no one else? I decided to take a walk. I got up, grabbed my jacket from my coat rack on my door, & headed out. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is, I need to get some air. Or, at least, try to get what happened today out of my head. I was looking down, so I didn't look where I was going, and I ended up bumping into something, or someone.

I almost fell, until I felt strong hands on my arms catching me. I looked up and saw Kyle. His eyes were glowing red. It scared me, because in school his eyes were blue. Did he get contacts?

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked me.

I got out of my trance.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to stand on my feet.

He chuckled at my klutziness. I tried not to blush.

"You almost got sucked into that wind today." He reminded me.

"I know," I started off, "But, that's actually what I want to ask you about."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

What did he mean what did I mean, he should know.

"I mean, you kind of saved my life. It was a weird way, but you saved me."

He looked at me for a few seconds then turned his head to the side.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He turned his head towards me again.

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

I starred into his eyes for a moment,

"Did you get contacts?" I asked.

Wow, that was random.

"No," he answered.

Oh, so he didn't get contacts, maybe his eyes only change color like that in the sunlight, I mean, it was pretty bright today. We started walking down the side walk together in silence, that is, until, I broke the silence by asking him the most obvious question on my mind.

"Why did you have to like, mallest me when that big wind came?"

He stopped walking, and I stopped too. He looked at me surprised. I thought I had upset him. But then he gave me serious look,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ok, ok, HOLD IT! What did he mean, I know what had happened, I'm not stupid. Am I?

"Oh, ok." I said.

Ok, was I dreaming at the time? No, it was too real to be a dream. But even if it was, wow.

"But still, thank you." I said.

He gave me a small smile.

"So, you're new here, where do you live?"

"36 Saddle Rock rd" I answered.

"Wow, you live right next door to me." He said.

Ok, now I know I'm dreaming.

"Wow," I said.

I can't think of anything else to say people, I'm not George Lopez!

We walked until we got back to our houses, that's when things just got weirder.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going." I said.

I didn't want to mention the slut that I called my mom. He nodded, and just went over to his house, without anything to say. Well, at least I won't have to make a fool of myself. It wasn't until he got to his front door, that dark clouds gathered up pretty fast. I thought it was just gonna rain. But then, out of nowhere, this huge lightning bolt came out of nowhere & almost struck me. I jumped. Ok, now that was just weird.

I tried running towards my house, but then, the huge wind came up again. It was sucking me in again. I landed on the ground, and it was still sucking me in. Like a tornado. It wasn't long before my legs were being pulled off the ground. I looked up to see a huge black hole in the sky. And I was being sucked into it. This isn't a storm, it's Hell. Just when I thought I was done for, I felt strong arms around my waist, then I felt cool lips on my neck. I glanced behind me & completely froze. Kyle was kissing my neck again. I was like some kind of magnet to him.

Suddenly the wind just came to a complete stop. Ok, I don't know what it is about what he just did that made wind stop but, I couldn't help but enjoy it. Oh my gosh, I'm turning into my mother! I felt Kyle kiss my neck once more, then he lifted me up to my feet, & let me go. I stared at him as he went to his house. Why is it that when he does that, it makes my heart race? That's one mystery I wanted to figure out. That night, I woke up to a face not like any other, it was Kyle's. I gasped, he faded away. Just a dream. That was the first time I had ever dreamed about him. Ok, that's it, I have to get to the bottom of this.

Chapter 6:

**How to save a life…sort of**

I rode to school on my bike the next morning. Questions racing through my head; Why was Kyle doing this? Why did he always make big problems stop? Why was I suddenly attracted to him? WHOA! Wait a minute, Attraction? Am I falling for a mallestering psychopath? What am I thinking? I saw Hazel in the parking lot & rode up to her.

"Everyone in school wants to know what's going on between you & Kyle Morgan." She told me, looking a bit impressed.

"Nothing," I answered her as I got off my bike, "He's just a psychopath. It was just coincidental."

"Uhh, no it wasn't," she started off, "He's never done that to a girl since the day he moved here, in fact he hasn't even touched a girl at all since he moved here."

She did have a point.

"Well, whether or not," I started off, "I'm gonna have a serious talk with that perve today."

And I meant it too. I wasn't gonna let him get away without an explanation.

Right when Hazel & I walked into the building, I was surrounded by stares and death glares. I even heard somebody whispering,

"Dang, new girl's got a boyfriend already."

It made me sick. Hazel & I walked swiftly to our class, ignoring everybody around us. That is until the wicked witch of the west broke my ignoring concentration.

"Hey Bitch!"

I turned my head towards her. She walked up to me with a huge glare on her face.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she retorted, "Kyle is supposed to be with me!"

"Um, excuse me, but I think you have the wrong girl, ok. There's nothing going on between me & Kyle and I never asked him to do that." I answered her.

She was glowing as red as a cherry. It made me laugh.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME?" she asked really annoyed,

"Well guess what, you just crossed the school line new girl, and now, your gonna pay." She said grabbing my arm.

"Ok, look," I started off, "I don't care if you like Kyle, he's all yours. All I want is for him to explain why he did that to me, and more importantly why are you grabbing my arm get off me!" I said pulling my arm back.

She shoved me into the desks. My head landing on the rim of the desk & then landing on the floor.

I saw everybody with nervous faces as Trisha walked toward me. I looked up barely glancing. I hit my head so hard I felt like I was gonna pass out. I did see someone put a hand on Trisha's shoulder. I tried to see who's hand it was but I felt light headed, my eyes went dim & I lay there unconscious on the hard concrete floor.

(Kyle's POV)

I grabbed Trisha's shoulder & pulled her away. I saw MJ on the floor, I think there was a little blood coming out from the side of her head. I turned towards Trisha furious.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"Kyle listen," she started off, "I'm the most popular girl in school, so what I don't get is why you would sexually kiss her & not me?"

"Ew gross." I answered disgusted.

Everybody around me was surprised. Trisha looked at me furious.

"And just so you know, MJ didn't ask me to do that to her. I choose to do it. So why don't you just get your prostitute ass away from my face!"

Everybody around me started going,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"

You know what I mean? And Trisha just stormed out of the room glowing red with furry.

I heard everybody applauding me. I wasn't doing that for cheep applause, I just wanted Trisha to get out of my face. The clapping silenced when I heard a black-haired girl saying MJ's name multiple times. I looked over to see MJ still on the floor with a tiny puddle of blood leaking from her head. I bent down over her to see if she was breathing. She still was thank God. I told the black-haired girl to get the nurse. She ran out of the room like Speedy Gonzales. I shook MJ a little to see if she would stir or something.

"MJ," I called her name.

No response. I tried again,

"MJ are you alright?"

Suddenly she moved a little. I sighed in relief. I had to admit, she looked beautiful unconcious. She moved a little again, but this time she spoke,

"Kyle?" she whispered.

I smiled a little. Then I picked her up, bridal style, in my arms & carried her out of the room. I met up with the nurse in the hallway & explained to her what happened. She smiled at me, probably for me standing up to a snob. She led me to her office & I laid MJ down on one of the beds. I looked at her. She lifted her head towards me & smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper, then she closed her eyes.

Chapter 7:

**A Mother-Daughter moment**

(MJ's POV)

I woke up in the nurses office with an Ice pack on my head. I must have need it because my head hurt like crazy. But, I couldn't remember anything, all I could remember was Trisha pushing me to the ground, seeing Kyle's & Hazel's worried faces, and that's it. It wasn't long before I saw Kyle on the bed next to me asleep. I got confused, I'm guessing he's the one who brought me in here. I called his name to see if he would wake up,

"Kyle?"

He didn't move at first, but then I saw his eyes open. He sat up & stretched.

"Oh you're finally awake," he said, "I was afraid you were gonna stay like that for the whole day."

I chuckled.

"Were you the one who brought me in here?" I asked.

He nodded twice.

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome." He answered.

He came to my bed and sat next to me. I wanted to hug him or something but I held it back.

"Remember when we were walking down the street and you asked me why I kissed your neck like that?" he asked.

I wasn't gonna bring up that subject, I was just to focused on him saving my ass for like the 3rd time. I nodded to his question.

"I really wanted to do that, but for a good reason," he explained, "that reason I can't tell you now because it's more of a secret that I can't share with anyone."

Now that's probably a good reason, because I will admit he was pretty strange.

"Why?"

"It's a really long story." He answered.

If it's really long then there must be something nobody knows about him.

"If we weren't surrounded by other people would you tell me?" I asked because I wanted to know more about him, because he was giving me the answers to all of the questions that kept pounding my head.

"Yeah," he started off, "how 'bout I talk to you at your house after school, I'll explain everything then."

I nodded once.

Just then my mom came bursting into the office with a worried look on her face. She saw me on the bed with an Ice pack on my head. She ran up to me.

"Honey, are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need something?"

She just kept babbling questions. I didn't know she cared that much.

"I'm fine mom."

That's all I said. She kissed my forehead & then turned over to Kyle.

"Are you the boy that brought her here?"

He nodded once.

"Well it's a good thing you did, who the hell did this?"

"It's nothing mom, just another school snob."

"What?"

Damn, when it comes to my safety, my mom really fights for me.

"That's it, I'm bringing you home. But not before I have a serious talk with the principle."

And with that my mom left for the main office. Now, she's gonna embarrass me by giving a lecture to the principle. I gave Kyle a really embarrassed look,

"Now, you have met my mother."

He just laughed.

"She seems nice" he said sarcastically.

Yeah if you think that's weird you should she the playboy side of her.

"So remember", he started off, "Your house after school, at about 3?"

I nodded once. I didn't care if I had to wait a century, I just wanted answers.

Then my mom came back in.

"MJ, common let's go." She said.

As I got up, she then turned her head towards Kyle,

"I should thank you young man, for sticking up for my daughter, what's your name?"

"Kyle"

"Well, Kyle, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kyle answered, then he turned his head towards me, "See you after school MJ."

I smiled & me & my mom left the office. She turned towards me,

"Who was that?"

"Who Kyle?"

She nodded.

"He's just a friend mom."

"He's cute."

I laughed, but not because of my moms comment, but because I knew that this time she was actually joking.

We made it to my mom's Mercedes, her in the drivers seat, me in shot gun. She started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot, & onto the road. I looked at the clock. 12:30pm. Damn how long was I out?

"I'm hungry," My mom started to say, "did you eat anything at all today?" she asked me.

"No, I was in a rush," I lied.

Truth is I had a granola bar for breakfast before I left the house but when mom gets hungry, I get hungry.

"Well then, she started off, "how about we stop at McDonalds for lunch?"

I nodded. She started driving down the road.

I guess, I've been thinking of my mom all wrong. Maybe I just need to be closer to her. After all, I'm the only thing she's got.

"Mom," I started to say.

"Hmmm," she said.

"I'm sorry about what I said when we moved here," I started off, "I guess I just got so worked up because I always see you with your boyfriends in bed and you always get your heart broken—"

She cut me off.

"No honey, I'm sorry." She said. "I thought about it, and I decided that you were right. I do go over board over it, and I don't know what love is. But, I want that to change."

I was listening to the whole thing.

"How?" I asked.

"How about this," she started, "How about, if we find someone who feel the same way we stick with them, no lovey dovey, no arguing, and no sex…...Unless you both want to and you're alone."

I laughed.

"Thanks mom."

"And," she continued, "No Keith."

I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I dumped him."

I smiled big at that.

"Seriously?" She nodded. "But why?"

"It didn't feel right, and turns out he just wanted our money."

Wow, the dumpee became the dumper.

"And besides, it can give us sometime to catch up."

Now that's what I'm talking about.

"So tell me," she started off, "What's high school like?"

I told her everything. I told her how it looked like Manhattan, I told her about Hazel, Kyle, the skank. Even about how Kyle, pervertedly, saved me from those weird storms. And she listened to every word I said. It was actually the first time I had a real conversation with my mom since the divorce. Maybe this life wasn't so bad. I got my mom back, and soon I would have answers from Kyle. Maybe God's starting to answer my prayers. If this is his doing, THANK YOU!

Chapter 8:

Answers

By the time me & Mom got home, it was already 1:15. Wow talking to my mom really makes the time go fast. She thought I was crazy when I told her about when Kyle saved me from those weird storms, but she didn't do what all parents would have done, make me stay away from him. Now all I had to do was look forward to Kyle coming over with the answers to my questions.

"MJ," my mom called from the car as I got out, "Honey, I have to go back to work I'll be back by 5:30." I nodded towards her.

"Ok mom."

She waved towards me,

"I love you."

Now at that moment I was really happy, because my mom said that to my face so that means that she did know what love was. I have an awesome mom! I went inside with a huge smile on my face. Now to get myself ready for when Kyle gets here.

I got in the shower thinking,

"Why was I so exited to meet him? Why was I so interested in him?"

I'm turning into a lunatic! I came out of the shower at about 2:45. Don't blame me I talk long showers when it comes to this type of crap. As I got into my clothes, thoughts of Kyle went into my head again. It's like he was some kind of creature. I mean you have to be someone special if you're gonna stop a huge ass storm with a kiss right? As I got into my clothes, I could see a figure form out the window. I finished getting dressed and looked outside, it was Kyle. Damn that boy is early. I ran downstairs to await him at the door. I was assuming he wasn't waiting until three because he had already rung the doorbell. I answered it.

"Hi Kyle."

"Hey MJ," he said.

I let him in and we just plopped down on the living room couch.

"I see your head's feeling better."

"Yeah, didn't take awhile to let it heal." He smiled at me.

"Now you said that you were gonna give me answers to all of my awaiting questions."

"Only if you promise never to tell anyone."

I don't care if I have to promise anything I just want answers.

"I swear." I assured him.

"You may have noticed," he started off, "I'm not like any other guys."

Uh…DUH! I urged him to go on.

"Have you ever had something that you couldn't explain to anyone, something that made you very different from the people around you?"

I was confused,

"What do you mean?"

"MJ, when that storm hit, I kissed your neck for two reasons…One is because I had to or else he would've gotten to you."

"Who's he," I asked, a little suspicious on whether he was giving me answers or he was just drunk.

"The Black Angel," he replied.

I was both confused and a little freaked out. He went on,

"He sent me here to capture the one who has had a miserable life ever since she was little because he thinks that it's her time to get out of that life, and that one person he wants is you."

Ok, now he really caught me off guard.

"Black angel?"

"Really he's called the Devil," he explained.

Ok that made a little more sense. But still I was really confused.

"But what would he want with me," I asked still confused.

"He wants you because he knows you're the one who's had a miserable life ever since you were 5, he wants to kill you MJ."

I got scared.

"I kissed you to save your life, that's kind of my way of hypnotizing people."

"So you were just trying to hypnotize me?"

"I'm getting to that part," he replied.

I wanted more clues so I told him to keep going.

"The Devil knows I can hypnotize people by kissing them so I knew that if he saw me supposedly hypnotizing you, he would back off for a while."

I finally got it but that still didn't explain who Kyle was.

"But what are you?" I asked.

"A Demon," he answered me in a low tone.

Now, I'm not usually the one who believe in Fairy Tales, but this wasn't no fairy tale, this was reality. My eyes went wide. Sitting before me was a servant of the devil…weird. I'll admit it I was pretty scared, but thanks to my low self-esteem, I probably could of cared less. I still wanted answers from him so I began to speak.

"But why are you trying to save me, weren't you sent here to kill me?"

"Truth is MJ, I don't want him to have you."

I listened very carefully, he spoke again,

"For some reason, your really special to me, and I don't want you to go."

He thinks I'm special.

"Is that the second reason?" I asked.

He nodded. I blushed a little, he saw me and smirked.

Then I saw him get up and sit next to me. I looked at him,

"How can you be so comfortable being around people who are so different than you?" I asked.

"I usually get used to the fact that they don't talk to me. Question is, how can you be so calm, I'm a freaking devils assistant"

I shrugged,

"Guess I'm just used to having an abnormal life."

He looked at me laughing, but then I thought of something.

"Wait, if you can send any soul to the Devil, why not send Trisha back where she belongs," I said with a smirk.

He sighed,

"I wish it was that easy, but the Devil only lets me send them down if it's their time."

That time I looked at him with worry,

"He thinks it's my time?"

"He just thinks that you have no way of living, plus the fact that he can basically do whatever the hell he wants with you."

Ok that got me creped out, and he noticed.

"But don't worry I'll protect you," he reassured.

I looked down for a minute a bit overwhelmed at what was going on.

(Kyle's POV)

I knew how scared MJ was, but I couldn't let that bring her down. I promised her I would protect her and I intend to do just that. I picked up her chin with my hand and I looked her in the eyes. A lot of questions pounded in my head, who is this girl, what am I doing with her, and why is it that she seems so important to me? To tell you the truth, I really didn't care.

(MJ's POV)

He picked up my chin and I was starring into his eyes, amazed at how beautiful they were up close. We stayed like that for about 5 seconds and then he leaned in slowly. I didn't move. I knew what was going on, but I didn't have any control over myself. Soon his lips were against mine. We started off slow, but then the kiss began to build. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was slowly building. I was loving the feeling, I didn't want to let go, It was like he was taking control of me already. Suddenly, he pulled away slowly. I didn't want to stop, I pulled him back into the kiss, but he pulled away again.

"MJ stop," he said abruptly, "If I continue I might loose control and end up hypnotizing you, then he'll take you away for good."

I understood.

It was hard knowing that the person you're falling in love with is a Demon considering the fact that that's never happened in real life before…except for in movies. He got up with me still in his arms.

"I have to go," he said.

He slowly let go of me, and was about to head out the door when I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" I asked.

He turned towards me and nodded with a wink, and headed right out the door leaving me speechless. About 3 things I was absolutely positive. 1. Kyle was a Demon. 2. There was something about him that made me feel sorry for him, like he wanted to be an angel of heaven not an angel of hell. 3. I was falling in love with him every step of the minute, and this time I'm not kidding.

Chapter 9:

What a Night

Even after dinner that night, what happened with me & Kyle this afternoon was still racing through my head. I don't know how, or why for that matter, but kissing him just felt so right. When I was with him I felt protected, as if all the dangers in the world had just disappeared. When we're together, I felt as though nothing could hurt us, not even the Devil. I'm starting to think I'm Bella from Twilight, except, I'm not falling in love with a Vampire, I'm falling in love with a Demon. Damn, I fall in love fast, but I guess it's worth it. But something in my gut told me that he didn't want to be a Demon, I think he really wanted to be an angel of Heaven. He was to me. Oh great now I'm talking like I'm in a stupid fairytale. It was about 1:00am when I went to bed that night. But as I got into bed, I saw from the corner of my eye, a figure was standing on my balcony. He had long, shoulder-length, jet-black, raven hair, pale skin, dark red eyes, and a small smile across his face.

I automatically recognized who it was. It was Kyle. Wow, I guess when he said he was coming tomorrow, I guess he meant right when tomorrow comes. Kyle was just standing on my balcony wearing nothing but dark-wash baggy jeans. The fact that he was shirtless made me blush. I stared at him long and hard until his gaze locked with mine. I got up from my bed, and as I was walking closer to the screen door, he walked closer to it as well. We both walked closer to it until both of our bodies were pressed against both sides of the glass. The glass felt cold against my skin, but I didn't seem to care. We kept our eyes locked on each other. As I pressed my hand against the glass, I saw him do it too, but in the shape of my hand so it looked as if they were touching.

My hand started sliding towards the lock on the door with Kyle's hand slowly following it. I pressed my hand against the lock and slowly unhooked it sliding the door out of the way. I'm guessing he was helping because he was doing the same. I was so dazed that as soon as the door was out of my way, I fell in Kyle's arms. I sighed, loving the feeling of him holding me. I looked up seeing his beautiful pale face, pressing my hand against his cheek. His arms were rapped tightly around my waist while my other arm was resting on his arm. He looked at me with protection in his eyes, protection that I didn't want to let go off.

(Kyle's POV)

MJ fell into my arms as the screen door opened. I held her waist and helped her stand to her feet. She looked at me with a small smile across her face. I couldn't help but smile back. I know my mission is to take this girl to Satan, but for some reason, I felt this really big feeling in my heart that was saying that I was supposed to be protecting her. Maybe that was my actually destiny. I hoped it was. I looked at her for another minute and then I found myself leaning closer to her, and she was doing the same. Finally I pressed my lips to hers kissing her passionately. I started off slow, careful not to let and of my hypnosis powers take over me.

You know how I said that usually when I kiss a mortal I automatically hypnotize them to take them to the Devil, well this time it was different. I didn't feel any hypnosis powers build up in me, it felt as though they weren't there at all. I started deepening the kiss until I didn't have any control over myself. I picked up MJ by her legs, and carried her inside the room to her bed. I laid her down on the bed with me on top of her, all without breaking the kiss. We stayed that way for another minute until I pecked her lips once and brushed my lips from her jaw down to her neck. I heard her moan a little. I smiled, thinking nothing could feel this good.

(MJ's POV)

His lips moved down to my neck. I sighed happy that he didn't stop. My fingers were tangling in his hair. But then I had a thought,

"Aren't you….a-afraid that you're…. going to hypnotize me?" I asked breathlessly.

I was enjoying this so much. He pulled away and looked at me.

"This time, I'm sure I'm not gonna be able to."

I smiled, and he smiled back.

"I know I'm supposed to like kidnap you and stuff," he started off, "But, I have a feeling that I'm actually supposed to protect you."

"Maybe that's your actually destiny. " I answered.

"I hope it is," he replied.

I chuckled and he leaned down to brush his lips across my neck again. I relaxed and just let him do what he wanted. I'm surprised my mother couldn't hear us I mean her room was right next door. I felt so warm against his cold bare chest. I didn't want him to leave.

"Stay with me." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

His lips met mine for another two minutes and then he slowly pulled away to look at me, with his arms still wrapped around my waist. He rolled to the other side of the bed hugging me close to him. I laid my head on his chest tracing his abs with my fingers. He looked at me and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I answered back then I fell dead asleep.

Chapter 10:

We can't be together

(Kyle's POV)

I woke up the next morning with MJ still in my arms, sleeping soundly. I could hear her heartbeat as it made a soothing lullaby. I know the Devil wants this girl, but I don't want him to have her. She deserves to live a full and normal life. She certainly isn't gonna live one while I'm around. I frowned at the thought. I couldn't contain my feelings for MJ, but I knew that I could only protect her from Satan. If he knew that I had fallen in love with his target, he'd be more of a threat to her than he already was. Why did I have to be a black angel? Why couldn't I have just stick to being an angel of heaven? Because I was an idiot that's why.

I slowly got out of MJ's grasp, and got back on my feet. I found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note to MJ. When I was done I folded it, then placed it carefully under MJ's hand not wanting to wake her up. Then I bent down and kissed her lips softly for about a few seconds then I jumped off the balcony and into the woods.

(MJ's POV)

An hour later, I woke up and I didn't see Kyle.

"Kyle?" I called.

I looked around to see where he was, but it wasn't long before I noticed that there was a folded piece of paper under my hand. I sat up and opened it. It was a note addressed to me form Kyle.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave early. I wanted to talk to you before school starts. Meet me in the woods behind the school, -Kyle."

I smiled and quickly got out of bed. I got dressed in like a minute, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and ran full speed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I swear it looked like I was Speedy Gonzales. When I got to the kitchen, my mom was already up making breakfast. She looked at me with a small smile across her face,

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning," I answered.

As soon as she put my breakfast on the table, I quickly sat down and started scarfing down those eggs like there was no tomorrow.

"Dang, what's your hurry?" my mom asked a little surprised at how fast I ate.

"I'm just in a rush to get to school," I answered.

"You want me to drive you?"

"No thanks mom."

I finished eating in two minutes, grabbed my back-pack and bolted out the door. As I was walking to school I was starting to wonder why I was in such a hurry just to see Kyle. Besides the fact that he wanted to talk to me before school. I don't know what it was about last night but it felt so right. Hey that rhymes.

I was practically a chew toy to the Devil, and Kyle was like my superman. Sounds weird right? But what I don't get is why he didn't become an angel of Heaven, because then this wouldn't be an issue. But all I cared about was me & him. If he wanted to die for me, I would do the same for him. And I mean that literally. Oh wow, I sound like I'm in a freaking soap opera. I got to school in 5 minutes. On my bike, it would've taken 2. Maybe I should've taken my bike instead of walking.

I was able to sneak to the back of the school without Hazel noticing me. Thank you crowded hallways. As I ran through the football field to get to the woods, Kyle came in my head again. His pale, beautiful complexion was hypnotizing me again. I don't know what it was that made me crazy about that boy but, whatever it was, it was working. I shook my head. Focus MJ. I got to the entrance path then stopped to catch my breath before running inside.

"Kyle, I'm here." I called out.

There was no response. I stopped running when I came to a fork in the road.

I looked around, thinking that he didn't hear me.

"Kyle?" I tried again.

Still no response. He did tell me to meet him here didn't he? I tried again,

"Kyle, are you there?"

I was about to leave, thinking this was just a set up, and getting a little annoyed, when I felt an arm around my waist, and a hand on my mouth pulling me into the bushes. I was about to scream, until I heard that perfect, familiar voice.

"SHHHHH, it's okay, it's okay. It's me."

It was Kyle. I calmed down a little, as he removed his hand from my mouth to my waist.

I turned around to face him.

"You scared me." I whispered.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want him to know we're here," he answered.

I knew what he meant by him. We both got back to our feet and out of the bush. As I brushed myself off, he came closer to me. I looked up surprised to notice that he was standing so close to me. I got hypnotized in his eyes again. Oh my gosh! Just ask him the question already!

"So," I started off, "What did you want to tell me?"

I stood still waiting for him to answer.

(Kyle's POV)

I looked at MJ with a sad look in my eyes. I knew what I was about to say was not only gonna hurt her, but me too. I couldn't hide the fact that I was in love with MJ, but that's what I was worried about. If Satan found out, he would instantly kill her in like a millisecond. Being in love with MJ also means I'm just as much a threat to her as the Devil is. I rose my hand to brush her cheek, and took a deep breath, but then she frowned. I knew she knew I was about to say something painful for the both of us. She took my hand that was brushing her cheek and held it in hers.

"What's wrong," she asked me.

Common Kyle, you can do it. It's for her own good.

"MJ…" I started off, "We…..can't be together."

I felt my heart sinking as I said those horrible words.

MJ looked at me on the verge of tears. Her frown started quivering. She let go of my hand. Well that's not good.

"Wh-what?" was all she could say.

I sighed,

"MJ it's for the best." I said as my heart started to break.

She shook her head. I knew I was gonna have to be tough.

"I'm more Dangerous to you than Satan, I don't want you to die because of me— "

she cut me off.

"—what makes you think you're going to kill me?"

Tears were already streaming down her face.

"MJ, I don't think. I know."

"No you don't Kyle!" She started raising her voice. "You're only saying that because you don't want to take the risk. But I do."

I shook my head on the verge of my own tears. She continued.

"I know you're a Demon, and I know I'm just a Human, and I know the Devil is after me, but I'm not scared. When I'm with you, I don't feel scared. I wanna be with you—"

I cut her off, holding back tears

"—NO MJ!"

It took me a lot of guts to say that.

"You don't belong with me, you belong with people of your own kind." She started sobbing.

"NO!" she screamed at me.

That punched a hole right through my chest. I couldn't bare how upset she was but I knew it was for the best.

"Kyle you may not see it, but I do.!" She was saying through her sobs. "At first I was trying to figure out my own stupid life, but then you came along, and instantly forgot about everything. Kyle I want to be with you."

"I do too," I said with tears streaming down my own face, "But right now, I just can't risk it. I'm sorry MJ."

And with that I kissed her for head for a few long seconds, and then I disappeared into the woods, leaving MJ standing alone.

Chapter 11:

Satan's torturing me!

(MJ's POV)

Kyle disappeared with tears in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to say, those heart crushing words, but he forced himself to. I couldn't breath. It was like my heart had just stopped after all that. Like, I just lost the one thing that made my life perfect. In truth it really did. It wasn't long before I found myself collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily with tears steaming down my face. I knew how fast everything was going; me falling in love with Kyle, him leaving me. I didn't care if this was happening so fast. All I knew was that I loved Kyle from the very beginning, and nothing was gonna change that.

I stayed curled up in a fetal position for the rest of the day. I kept seeing images of him as the hours went by. My head was racing with thoughts of Kyle that was giving me huge head trauma, but I didn't care. I really couldn't feel any part of my body. I felt like I was dead, and if I was, thank God. If I couldn't see him, or rather even touch him, I'd rather die. It wasn't long before I noticed the sky was getting dark. What felt like 30 minutes turned out to be 8 hours. I got back to my feet, stumbling, as I brushed myself off. With all the crying that I did, I felt like I was drunk.

I made my way out of the woods, and started the walk back home. The tears were still streaming down my face, so the walk back home was really blurry. But I didn't care. I didn't even notice all the things going on around me, I didn't notice the lights, the trees, the buildings, Heck I didn't even notice when I was crossing the street that there was a car coming right at me. I didn't see it until it beeped loud enough for me to notice it. I closed my waiting for the car to crash into me. Suddenly, I felt something else slam into me pushing me back on the side walk. I opened my eyes and looked down to notice that I was ok and I didn't have one scratch on me. I also saw a pare of cold pale wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Kyle's beautiful face looking at me with worry in his eyes. We stared at eachother for another 5 seconds until he let go of me disappearing into the night.

"WAIT!" I called after him, no answer.

Instead I saw a familiar face coming towards me. It was Hazel. I got up, a little shaky from what happened. Hazel Came up to me, and without saying a word, she gave me a huge bear hug. I hugged back knowing that she had probably seen what had just happened. I was enjoying the comfort she was giving me, until she pulled away.

"Are you ok, you were almost killed?" She sounded like she had just seen a ghost.

"I'm fine Hazel."

She frowned. I knew she could see the dried tears under my eyes, and automatically saw something was wrong.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked calmly.

I shook my head.

"So, I'm guessing it has something to do with why you weren't at school today,"

I nodded once.

I needed to say something that was a lie, but also truthful,

"Let's just say something came up." I said quietly.

That worked. Hazel put her hand on my shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"You want me to walk you home?" she offered.

I nodded. If I didn't have Kyle, at least there was one person I could talk to. She put her arm around my shoulder and we started walking down the sidewalk towards my house.

(Kyle's POV)

I watched from behind a near by tree, as MJ & Hazel were walking down the sidewalk. I felt terrible putting MJ in this situation, but I didn't want to be more of a threat to her than Satan was. About a minute later I looked up to notice that the clouds were getting darker, and it started to rain. I saw Hazel & MJ getting drenched from the rain, but MJ didn't seem to care. The flowing tears that I saw coming down her face, made me on the verge of tears. What had I done? I wanted to make things better, but I ended up making them worse, not only for MJ, but for me too. I couldn't help myself. I loved MJ from the beginning, and I knew she felt the same about me. This was all Satan's fault, if MJ wasn't the one he was after, this wouldn't be an issue, and me & MJ could be together. Why was he torturing me?

God help me, I'm falling in love with a girl I hardly even know, or who hardly even knows me for that matter. If you can hear me, I need your help. Help me to be with MJ. Satan can't have her. Let her be with me, I'll protect her, I promise. I don't want her to burn in the flames of Hell. Please God, I need you!

(MJ's POV)

Me & Hazel got to my house in 5 minutes, completely soaked. I opened the door, and there was my mom, coming at me, looking like she just had a heart attack.

"Where have you been?" she asked kissing me all over my drenched, tear stained face. "I've been worried sick!"

All I could say was,

"It's a long story."

"Well long story or not, your soaked to your skin, now go upstairs, and dry off, I'll be up there in a minute." She said to me.

I did as I was told. She turned to Hazel.

"Do you know what happened with her young lady?"

"No," Hazel answered. "She said she didn't want to talk about it."

My mom just nodded & said her goodbyes to Hazel before shutting the door. Meanwhile, I was in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked more like the bride of Frankenstein. My hair was wet & soggy, my makeup was running down my face, I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks, and I was as pale as a ghost. I didn't really care what I looked like, I was too focused on Kyle to think about myself. The thought of him made tears weld up in my eyes. That's when I saw his reflection in the mirror, staring at me. My eyes went wide, then I collapsed on the floor, and just broke down in sobs. I assumed my mom could hear me because she came running into the bathroom & hugging me close to her as I cried in her chest.

It was like a huge hole was just punched trough my chest, and I couldn't get rid of it.

Chapter 12:

I love you

I never choose to stay home for the next couple days, my mom made me. One reason was probably my big outburst in the bathroom a couple days ago, another reason is because I had gotten a small cold from the rain storm. It was now Friday morning, at 8am when I woke up. My mom had brought me breakfast in bed; two golden, brown pancakes topped off with maple syrup, with a side of sausage, & a glass of orange juice. I just starred at it for a few long seconds.

"MJ," my mom started to say.

I looked up at her.

"I'm not coming back from work till 6 tonight, so I want you to keep your cell phone with you at all times. Call me if you need anything."

I just nodded.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead, and walked right out the door, closing it behind her. I didn't feel like eating so I just put the tray on the floor, and slumped back into my pillow. I didn't feel like getting out of bed. Heck, I didn't even feel like doing anything. The last few days without Kyle have been the worst days of my life. I've been ignoring Hazel's calls, which I feel really guilty about doing, my mom & I have stopped talking, and I was a big, 15 year old mess. I felt tears coming into my eyes. Life without Kyle was just like the early apocalypse. Except, it wasn't 2012 yet. I just sat in bed & starred out my balcony door, when I saw a dark figure standing out on the deck, with blood shot red eyes starring at me. It didn't take much time for me to realize that the dark figure was Kyle, giving me a sad look.

I got out of my bed, and started walking slowly to my balcony, a little surprised. I was wearing only a tight tee and really short PJ shorts that were ten inches above my knee. It made me blush to go up to him looking like a slut. I could tell he noticed, because he was starring at my bare legs for about 5 seconds, then he looked back up at me. I walked towards the door till I was standing right in front of him, with only the door blocking us. He had an "I hope she opens the door" look on his face. I could tell he wanted to talk. Obviously it must be really important if he skipped school for it. How can I say no to that? I hesitated, but I reached for the door handle, and started to slide the door open. He came closer to me.

"You can at least come in." I said opening the door all the way.

As I turned around and started to walk towards my bed, I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me close to him.

My eyes went wide. I gasped. He pressed his cold lips against my neck, pulling me closer into his chest, and wrapping both his arms around my waist, his lips brushed from my neck up to my cheek. I looked around at the outside surroundings. There were no dark clouds, no vortex sucking me in, no dark figure of any kind, just me & Kyle. I rested my arms on his, & closed my eyes. I had really missed his touch. I was loving the feeling of him holding me. I felt his hand grip mine, and press it against his cheek, as his lips went back down to my neck.

I had suddenly opened my eyes, realizing what was going on, and abruptly pulled away. Man, I regret doing that.

I had turned around to look at him. He looked at me confused, but then he understood. He tells me that he can't be with me, then he starts kissing my neck for no reason? Ok, what the hell dude!

"I thought you said you didn't belong with me," I reminded him.

"I did," he answered walking towards me.

I backed away. Why was I backing away, I loved him didn't I?

"But then I realized," he continued, "After being away from you for a couple of days, I can't live a single day without you."

He kept coming towards me.

I kept backing away, until my back hit my bedroom wall. I had realized we were both inside my room. He came close to me until his body was pressed against mine. I could feel his breath against my face. It sent so many tingles through my spine.

"But, I thought you said we couldn't be together," I suddenly replied, repeating those horrible words.

"I lied," he replied, "and what's funny is you actually believed me."

He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"MJ the only reason I said those words was to protect you. Turns out, this wasn't just hurting you, but me too. The truth is, I'd rather die, then stay away from you."

I smiled for a little bit, but then my smile began to fade.

"After what's happened," I started to say, pushing his hand from my face, "I don't know if I can believe you."

I hung my head down. He picked up my chin with his hand, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'll prove it to you," he said.

I was about to say something, when I felt his other hand brush against my thigh, slowly traveling up to my shorts. I just starred at him not saying a word. He leaned in closer, his face inches away from mine. I was about to lean in too;

"Don't move." I suddenly heard him say.

I stayed still. He leaned in closer, until he finally pressed his lips to mine, with one arm wrapped around my waist. His other hand was already traveling up my shorts. I had no control over myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He went higher up my shorts, that's when the kiss started building. I was breathing heavily, and so was he. He took his hand out of my shorts and wrapped it around my waist. It wasn't long before I felt something cool against my lips. It didn't take me long to realize it was his tongue. I slowly opened my mouth, keeping my lips onto his, and let his tongue slide into my mouth, lingering against mine, French kissing me deeply. He lifted me up by my thighs & pinning me against the wall. I was loving this, I didn't want his to stop. Nothing could feel this good.

He started speaking through the kiss,

"Do you...believe me now?" he asked breathlessly.

I slowly pulled away, looking strait at him.

"I believe you," was all I said.

He smiled & started kissing me again. He pecked my lips once before brushing his lips from my jaw to my neck. I moaned silently, loving the feeling of his cool lips on my skin. It sent too many chills through my whole entire body. My fingers were tangling in his hair.

"I Love You," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Suddenly, he pulled away breathlessly.

I got confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

He just looked at me with a huge grin across his face.

"You love me?"

I smiled & nodded.

"I love you too," he replied.

After he said that, I pulled him close to me & started kissing him furiously. Nothing could ruin this day, not even Satan. All of a sudden everything disappeared. The only thing that was on my mind was me & Kyle, together, in each other's arms.

That was the only thing I wanted to keep on my mind. Screw you Satan! I'm not afraid of you!

Chapter 13:

We have the same life. Except for the fact that mine involves more abuse.

I woke up on my bed, in Kyle's arms, about 3 hours later. Who knew we would end up falling asleep after all that. I felt so protected in his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever. Surprisingly, Kyle was still asleep, but I knew he would probably be waking up soon. I was starting to wonder why he became a demon. Did he do something wrong that made him go to Hell? Was he some kind of junkie when he was alive? I decided to ask him when he woke up, which would be soon, because I saw him open his eyes a little.

"Kyle?"

He opened his eyes & looked up at me with tired eyes. I chuckled a little, he smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I answered back.

He leaned up, and kissed me on the lips for about a minute.

"You tired?" he asked, as he pulled away.

I just shook my head. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked

He nodded.

"Why is it that you're a demon, weren't you supposed to be an angel?"

(Kyle's POV)

I looked at MJ with a smug look on my face. I never really thought I'd have to talk with her about it. But I guess it was probably the right time. I sat up, with MJ still wrapped in my arms. I got her to sit in front of me, she propped her legs up in between mine. I started explaining.

"It was kind of a hard decision for me."

She listened to every word I said. I continued.

"Back then, I was a trouble maker in heaven. I was like the Minnie me of the Devil."

I chuckled, so did she, then I went on.

"Have you ever heard the story of Adam & Eve?"

She nodded,

"And you read the part where Satan gets sent to Hell?"

She nodded again,

"I was one of Satan's little helpers."

(MJ's POV)

I starred at him shocked. I sat on my knees in front of him.

"What?" was all I could say.

He went on,

"I was when we were getting kicked out that God had given me a choice, whether I wanted to stay in Heaven and change my ways, or go to Hell and stay the way I was."

Wow, his life was kind of like mine…only I was 5.

"Being the stupid angel I was," he continued, "I choose the Dark side thinking that I would get nothing but freedom out of it. Turns out I ended up getting nothing but darkness, and I regret making that decision ever since."

He was on the verge of tears. I felt so sorry for him. His life was just like mine, miserable, and it always gets worse before it gets better. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

He looked up at me.

"To tell you the truth," I started to say, "That's the kind of life that I had."

He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"When I was 5, my mother cheated on my father," I explained.

His confused smile faded. I went on.

"My father gave me a choice on whether I wanted to live with him or my mom. Being only 5, I made the mistake of choosing my mom, because all she ever wants is sex."

I felt like I was about to cry. He put his hand on my shoulder. I went on.

"And ever since, my mom's been having boyfriends left and right, and all of them have had her in bed."

Tears were already streaming down my face. I looked up at Kyle.

"You are so lucky, you don't have to walk into your mom having sex with some random man, and your also lucky that you don't have to deal with your mom's boyfriends hating you, abusing you, raping you, but, most of all, you are so lucky you don't have my life."

I was crying extremely, and I didn't even notice. Kyle pulled me into his chest in one big bear hug. I cried in his chest.

"Now I know why the devil's after you," he said.

I looked up at him with dried tear stains under my eyes.

"He's after me because of my screwed life?"

He nodded. I backed away a little breathing heavily. At that moment I got so scared.

"So, the fact that Satan's been tracking me down ever since I was 5, is my fault?"

"No!" Kyle suddenly said grabbing my shoulders, "The Devil wants you because he can practically do whatever the hell he wants, he's only using your life as an excuse to trick you. He just wants to suck out all of that misery until you have nothing left. That's what he strives on, the misery of other people."

Oh, so now he tells me. Now I was really scared.

"MJ, it's not your fault, it was never your fault. You don't deserve to die." He said reassuringly.

"I'm not afraid to die." I said quietly, "I've been wanting to die since my mom's first boyfriend raped me when I was 6."

"MJ don't say that." Kyle said as he shook me a little, "You and I both know that you don't deserve this."

I cupped Kyle's face in my hands, leaned in, and kissed him fully on the lips or about a minute. I had never realized, for a Demon, he really cared about me, until now.

"You'll protect me," I asked through the kiss, keeping my lips locked to his.

"Forever," he replied through the kiss.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him more deeply, as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap. We stayed like that for another minute until I heard thunder roaring from outside, which made us pull away to starred out the balcony door. Just so you know, the door was still open. I know what you're thinking, my hair is probably a mess, well you're right. The weather man had said nothing about rain. Kyle looked at me with an "I have to leave but I don't want to go" look.

I just nodded.

"Will you be back tonight?" I asked.

He smiled & nodded, and I smiled back. We got & walked out the balcony door, onto the deck. He turned towards me, giving me a long kiss on the lips before, jumping off the deck and into the woods. I watched him go, dazed at how graceful he looked. I walked back inside, closed the baloney door, and walked back to my bed. I fell on to it with my eyes closed & a huge grin spread across my face. Today is officially the best day of my life.

Chapter 14:

A Visit From You-Know-Who

(Kyle's POV)

I jumped off MJ's bedroom balcony & disappeared into the woods. I knew what unexpected thunder meant. For me, it meant that he was gonna be here any second, which meant I was in trouble. You know which person I'm talking about right? Look, I didn't know if he found out about me & MJ or not, but all I knew was if he was coming, he wants to say something important, and I can tell already, it ain't gonna be pretty. It wasn't until I got to a fork in the woods path that I saw a huge, dark shadow floating down towards me. Uh-Oh, here it comes. As soon as the shadow got down to the ground, it evolved into a tall, dark, hooded figure with red, blood-shot eyes starring right at me. The figure got closer to me, I shuddered.

This is going to be good. I walked up, & bowed before him.

"What is your command master?"

"Never mind that," he snapped.

Wow he probably isn't in a good mood.

"Have you gotten the girl yet?" he asked anxiously.

I hope he doesn't know what my answers gonna be. I had to sound as fake as possible so that he would actually buy it. So I said the first words that came to my head,

"I'm afraid I haven't, my lord."

Well that was convenient.

He just sighed, disappointed. Well, I guess he bought it. Thank you god!

"Time is of the essence my boy," he reminded me, "I need her soul at this moment. We cannot risk her having this life again, we must put an end to it."

And by end, he means make her even more miserable.

"I know, I know," I answered, "But she's just so hard to get. I mean, one minute she's up for grabs, and then the next minute, she just blows away."

She certainly doesn't blow away from me. In fact, she stuck to me like super glue, & I wouldn't have it any other way. My thought process broke when he began to speak again.

"I know she's hard to get Kyle," he said, "Which is why I've created a special concoction that will surly bring her helplessly to us."

I got confused, & worried at the same time. I didn't really like the sound of that. He reached into his cape and pulled out a small bottle, filled with raven black liquid. The bottle a skull & crossbones on it and spelled out P-O-I-S-I-O-N. My eyes went wide. He opened the bottle, & held it close to my face. I took a sniff and already I was about to gag. For a human, with just one whiff, they could of dropped dead right there.

"Poison my lord?" I asked, a little dizzy from the fumes.

Hey, that may be a small bottle, but once you've smelt it, you die!

"You mean you want me to—"I was able to say before he cut me off.

"Kyle Morgan, don't you see my boy, if you can't hypnotize her into giving herself up, than this special ingredient will."

He gave me an evil smile.

What so special about drinking something that kills you? Somebody answer that question for me!

Satan closed the bottle, placed it in my hand, and closed my hand.

"It won't be that hard," he reassured.

Says you.

"It's just one drop, that's all it takes." He continued "One small drop into her mouth, to drag her down into a cool depressing trance, her breath grows still, her blood takes over her whole body, then she will be in my grasp!"

He gave an evil laugh after that. Ok, I already live in Hell, I don't need that picture in my head. I looked at the bottle in my hand, and then I looked back at him, a little nervous.

I hope he didn't notice.

"You have one month," was the last thing he said.

I nodded reluctantly,

"Yes master."

He nodded, and pulled his cape over his face, like a vampire does when he's about to turn into a bat. You've seen those old Vampire movies right? There was a sudden cloud of black, and all of a sudden, I saw the same black shadow he was before float back up into the air. I starred at the bottle in my hand, very overwhelmed at what I had just agreed to do. I'm I that stupid? I just made an agreement to kill the love of my life. I couldn't bare to imagine what would happened if MJ was d—I couldn't even say the word.

MJ drinking the potion, her lying in my arms cold, pale, not breathing, or moving, Satan coming to claim her. Why was I even thinking about this? You know what, I shouldn't even be thinking about this. If a month was all I had with MJ, then I would rather spend every moment of those four weeks with her. Screw the pits of hell! If Satan, wanted her he was gonna have to go through me. I wasn't gonna kill MJ for any reason. I love her, and nothing will ever change that. But I had to think of something that would give him an excuse to say that the poison failed too. Hey, God was right, Satan is an idiot. This is probably going to be pretty easy.

If I was gonna make him think that the poison failed, I was gonna have to put in the one place where I knew he would never find it.

And that place would be…..my stomach. It was perfect, I'm dead anyway, so, what would it matter. I decided to do it at the end of the four weeks, so that when he came back, he wouldn't suspect a thing, and he would think that she swiped it out of my hand and made it spill. This plan was fool proof. I put the poison bottle in my coat pocket & made my way back out of the woods. I still had time to plan out my scheme before I could see MJ, it was only 2:30, I wasn't supposed to see her till tonight. But, maybe tonight could be sooner, I thought as I stood on the dirt path in the woods. Wait, what am I saying? I've got to warn MJ!

Chapter 15:

Reconnecting with my life.

(MJ's POV)

It was already 2:30 when I realized I haven't even eaten the breakfast that my mom made me, it was still on the tray on the floor next to my bed. It was still fresh after all that time, so since I didn't want to disappoint my mom, I picked up the tray, and placed it on my lap, picked up the fork that was on it, and started eating. It was very good. I'm guessing that was probably the second highlight of my day, besides spending most of the morning with the love of my life. I finished eating, and drinking my orange juice in ten minutes, and put the tray back on the floor next to my bed. Since school was over already, I decided to call Hazel, since the fact that I haven't talk to her in over a week. I grabbed my cell phone from my night stand, and dialed Hazel's number. As the phone was ringing, I was starting to wonder if Hazel would even talk to me after I've been ignoring her this whole time, but it's worth a try right? The phone rang 3 more times before a girl with a somewhat high-pitched voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

Yep that's Hazel.

"Hazel, it's MJ." I answered her.

"OMG!" she exclaimed.

I giggled.

"Where have you been, I've been so bored!"

She sounded like it to.

"I've been sick, I'm sorry." I answered her.

"Oh, no big," she answered back, "it's a good thing you aren't here, Trisha's trying to hunt you down."

I laughed at that,

"What for?" I asked.

"I guess she's pissed off that Kyle picked you over her."

I got confused at that,

"What do you mean picked?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me MJ, I know there's something going on between you two, I can feel it."

Wow, if she can feel it then she must be really good. I blushed. Thank God she wasn't here to see that.

"Ok," I admitted, "You win."

She screamed, which shattered my eardrum.

"OMG! He asked you out didn't he? Did you say yes? Where was the date? Does he kiss good?"

She just kept babbling questions I was getting a headache.

"HAZEL!" I yelled.

That shut her up.

"Yes he asked me out, & yes I said yeah." I lied.

Traslation: he just snuck into my house at night, kissed me, and then it just went from there. Even if that is what really happened, she would think that that's too weird. Even though, that is what really happened.

She screamed again. Ok, now my ear is bleeding!

"So I guess when you come to school on Monday, I'll probably see you with him?" she asked.

"Yes I will."

"Honey, you're gonna get a lot of attention from not only Trisha, but the rest of the school."

Thank you captain DUH!

"Hazel, I kind of figured that out."

"And even after a week and a half?"

She did have a point. This was all happening pretty fast, but I was kind of glad it was.

"Yes, I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her.

We laughed.

"Ok, well you're gonna have to tell me all about it on Monday, right now I have to go," she said, "Thanks for calling me again."

"Alright, bye Hazel."

She said bye, then I hung up. That was probably the highlight of my day, having an awesome conversation with my friend, when I haven't done that in I forget how long. Now it was time to bond with my mom. I dialed the number, and put the cell phone to my ear. It rang three times, then my mom's, high pitched voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yes,"

"Hey, you know how ever since last week, we haven't talked as much?"

"Yes,"

I could tell she was getting confused.

"Well, I wanted to get a chance to talk again."

She paused, I spoke again.

"I gave myself an attitude check, and I'm ready to talk now."

It took a while for her to answer, but finally, she spoke,

"Well, it's about time!"

I smiled at that.

"So," my mom started off, "What's been on your mind lately?"

I told her everything. I told her about how me & Kyle are together, I even told her the same things that I told Hazel; He asked me out and I said yeah. I didn't tell her about how Kyle was a Demon, one, because I swore to Kyle I wouldn't tell anyone; not that anyone would believe me, but anyway. As soon as I told her about Kyle, she did the same thing that Hazel did, bombarding me with questions,

"Really? When? Was it Romantic? Does he kiss good?"

I just kept laughing through the whole thing. Ahh my mom, you learned to love her. We just kept talking about Me & Kyle, that is, until, I saw, what looked like, Kyle standing on my balcony deck, with his blood-red eyes starring right at me. I gasped. Damn, that boy was early, it wasn't even sunset yet. I assumed my mom heard me gasp,

"MJ? Honey, are you still there?"

"I got to go mom," I said examining the figure closely, "Ok…..Love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone, put it back on the nightstand, and stared at the mysterious figure. After about 10 seconds I looked back at the clock. It said 4:30.

Damn, how long was I talking to my mom? I looked back at the figure on the porch, whom I discovered, was my Demon mate. He looked anxious. I got out of my bed, and hurried to the door to open it.

"You scared me." I said, backing up to let him in.

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed me by the waist, pulled me into him, and kissed me furiously. I was thinking that he was trying to get something off his mind. After about a minute, I pulled away, and starred at him long & hard,

"What is it?" I asked, "You look like you just did something stupid."

Chapter 16:

Warning!

Kyle motioned for me to sit on my bed. I did as I was told. He sat down next to me. His eyes looked sober.

"MJ, I just had a talk with…you know who."

You know who? Oh man this can't be good. I motioned for him to go on, anxious of what he would say next.

"And, I lied saying that he couldn't have you yet cause you were to hard to get."

Another rhyme, geez, what is this, Mother Goose?

"So, you were just protecting me, what's the problem—" he cut me off,

"—MJ, he bought it, but I think he took me a little too seriously."

I got confused.

"What do you mean, too seriously?"

I saw his hand reach into his coat pocket, & take out a small bottle, with a skull & crossbones on it, filled with black liquid.

"What's that," I asked a little nervous.

"Read it," he answered.

I looked closely at the bottle, to notice that it spelled P-O-I-S-I-O-N. My eyes went wide. I gasped, covering my mouth to prevent screaming, I moved back. Kyle looked at me with a worried look.

"You're gonna—"

"—No," he interrupted me, grabbing my shoulders, and pulling me closer to him.

"I would never do that," he assured me.

I calmed down a little, but then I had a bad thought.

"But what if he finds out?"

"He's not gonna find out, I've got a plan."

I listen carefully, and urged him to go on.

"Satan said that I had a month to use this, but as soon as the next four weeks are over, I'm gonna swallow this thing myself, and Satan will never know."

I frowned at the swallow this thing myself part,

"What?"

He quickly noticed my shock,

"MJ, I'm technically dead already, so it's not gonna do me any harm, Satan will just think you slapped it out of my hand, and made it spill"

I sighed with relief. I didn't want anyone to die for this, especially Kyle.

I loved him to much to let that happen, & if four weeks was all I had with him, I was gonna make the best of those four weeks. There was just one problem, did Kyle have a plan B if all this backfires?

"What if Satan does find out?" I asked.

He frowned. I guess he had never thought of a plan B, but I didn't blame him, after all this was happening pretty fast.

"I'll think of something," he finally said, stroking my cheek.

I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of his cool touch against my face.

"For now," he continued, "Let's just think about you, & me together."

I opened my eyes & smiled. He leaned in & kissed me slowly, but with passion.

My hands gripped his shoulders, as he pulled me onto his lap. Suddenly I forgot about everything. I forgot about how Satan had asked Kyle to kill me with poison, I forgot what time it was, I even forgot that it was getting dark outside, that is until I heard a car pull into the driveway, that broke my silence. My eyes flashed open. Was it six already? Damn, I just made out with Kyle for one & a half hours. That's the longest I've made out with anyone. I pulled away to face a confused Kyle, with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"My mom's home," I explained.

We both jumped out of my bed, and hurried towards the balcony.

I opened the door, and we both walked out. Kyle turned around to give me a quick goodbye kiss.

"See you on Monday," was the last thing he said before he jumped off the balcony deck, and disappeared into the woods. I watched him as he vanished, dazed at how beautiful he looked. What broke my daze was the sound of a car door slam.

I realized my mom was coming into the front door. I sprinted back inside & closed the door behind me. As I did, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"MJ," I heard my mom call.

Damn, that woman is fast. I literally jumped into my bed, and quickly, tuck myself under the covers, and turned off my nightstand light just as my mom quietly, opened the door. My eyes were closed, so thankfully, she thought I was asleep. As soon as she closed the door, I opened my eyes and sat up, thinking about how Kyle said that he had a month to kill me, which meant that he and I weren't gonna get as much time together. I knew that by the end of these next four weeks, the devil was going to find out that this was all a trick, but there's no way I'm gonna let Kyle take the heat for all this.

If the devil wants me, he'll have me, as long as this doesn't involve anybody else getting an ass woopen.

"Lord please help me not to be afraid. Help me to stand up for myself, because I know you will be able to deliver me from this situation, and even if you don't, I will not be afraid. Oh, and another thing. If you're listening, do you think you can give Kyle another chance? I mean after all you are a god of second chances. I know he doesn't deserve it, but he doesn't want this life he's going through anymore. He wants to be an angel of heaven again. He is to me. Please give him that chance. He needs you. Amen."

Chapter 17:

Darkness & Death Glares & Trisha…Oh My.

Two days without Kyle felt like two years. I'm serious, that's how long they were. I was just glad that the weekend was finally over, and the fact that I wasn't sick anymore meant I could go back to school. It was finally Monday, when I woke up. Yay, I could see Kyle again. Heck, I think that's the only reason I woke up, to see Kyle. Hey world, I'm in love with Kyle Morgan! Wow, that was random. I got out of bed, and sprinted into the shower. After ten minutes I came out and got dressed in my favorite pink tang-top, with a short black skirt, and black flats. What? When it comes to moments like this, I have to be quick. I tied my hair in a long, high pony tail. Luckily, my hair wasn't that wet, so it didn't drip everywhere. I brushed my teeth, then sprinted down the stairs, grabbed my backpack, & bolted out the door. As soon as I got out the door, and at the end of my driveway, there he was. My demon boyfriend. I like saying that word, 'BOYFRIEND'. I could get used to that. Kyle was standing at the end of my driveway, looking more like an angel than a demon. He looked at me with a small smile spread across his face.

I had no control over myself. I ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around him hugging, him tightly. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away, and kissed him longingly, like we were separated for years. After a few seconds, I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his, breathing heavily, with my eyes closed.

"It was a long weekend without you," I said breathlessly.

He smirked,

"Don't I know it," he answered.

I laughed a little.

We started walking down the sidewalk towards the high school. I started asking him so many questions about what Heaven was like.

I think he was getting annoyed from it though.

"It's a beautiful place," he answered, "Full of nothing but peace, love, and joy…some of which I destroyed, when I was an angel."

"Is that why God kicked out?"

He nodded,

"I would bring nothing but chaos to the Heavenly grounds. That's when Satan, who used to be called Lucifer, he found me messing around his part of heaven, and he asked me to join him, and I said yes, it was stupid but it was the decision I made." I felt so much pity for him. "And ever since I've been in Hell," he continued, "all I've ever faced is eternal darkness."

Suddenly, a random thought came into my head, if he was a demon, does he stay the same age? So I asked him,

"How old are you?"

"16," he answered.

Wow he was only one year older than me.

He looked older though.

"So, were you always that age?" I asked.

"I may have been born in heaven, but I keep aging like any other human."

Whew, that was good. I wouldn't have to be an old woman with a 16 year old boyfriend. Then I decided to ask him about his parents.

"Are your parents still in heaven?"

He nodded.

"Do you ever miss them?"

I do," he answered, "But I've learned that once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever," He added pointing to his heart, "And they're still there."

I stopped walking, and lifted my hand to turn his face towards me.

"I'm sure they miss you to," I assured.

He frowned and took his face from my grasp,

"My parents don't miss me," he suddenly said, "I bet you my parents don't want anything to do with me, because of the mistake I made. They'd be too disappointed to miss me."

"You don't know that," I argued, "You don't know if they're disappointed."

"Why wouldn't be disappointed MJ?"

He hung his head down,

"They have no reason to be proud of me."

I lifted his head up with my hand,

"Of course they have a reason to be proud of you," I reassured him, "They're proud of you because you're protecting me from your master, that's what makes you an angel. I will bet you $20 that they are looking down at you smiling right now."

He smiled at that.

"I love you," he said, and kissed me fully on the lips.

I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a minute, we pulled away and continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the school. In about a minute, we got to the entrance where we met up with Hazel, who had a very big grin on her face.

"YAY, the love birds are here!" she screamed as she ran towards us with her arms wide open.

We hugged her back, but I was a little embarrassed.

"Hazel, don't say it out loud," I whispered.

"Sorry," she answered, "I'm just so happy for you, and I've only known you for about a week and a half."

Me and Kyle laughed as all three of us walked into the building. The first thing I noticed was an ocean of death glares from almost every girl in the building. Which I admit were creeping me out. But, on the bright side, no Trisha.

Maybe she was absent today. We arrived at our first class, ten minutes early. Hazel went inside, while Kyle pulled me into a corner where hardly anyone could see us. I was about to say something, when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and crushed his lips to mine, french kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes on instinct, wrapping my arms around his neck, savoring every movement he made. Little did I notice, or even hear, the clomping stilettos heading our way. Turns out Trisha wasn't absent, even though I hoped she was. I decided to ignore her, thinking that she would go away, and continued to kiss Kyle, unaware of the worried and anxious stares around me. Heck, I didn't even noticed Trisha's blazing red face, until she screamed at me,

"You are such a bitchy slut!"

I pulled away, facing her with a huge death glare. I was a little dazed, but also really pissed.

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"You herd me." She responded, "How could you be kissing Danbury High School's primo boy? He's supposed to be kissing me! I'm Danbury High School's primo girl."

"No, you're Danbury High School's primo slut."

A roar of laughter surrounded us after I said that. Trisha's face started boiling, it looked as though steam was coming out of her ears.

"You better watch it tramp," she said as she came up to me.

I was backing into a corner keeping a straight face, but on the inside, I was a little scared.

"If you wanna live the rest of your life," she continued, "I suggest you listen to me and stay away from my man!"

"Your man?"

Ok, now I was getting annoyed.

"First of all, he's not your man. He never was your man. Second, I said it before and I'll say again, you don't scare me. You never did and you never will. So get that in your little prostitute ass head and get lost!"

All I could here around me, at that moment, was a river of "OOOOOOOOOO SNAPS!" added with laughing. In fact, me and Kyle were laughing too. Trisha raised her arm and was about to punch me square in the face, but Kyle caught her fist & shoved her so hard away from me, and into the lockers causing a huge echo roaring across the hallway. Awesome! Kyle hugged me backwards against the lockers. I assumed that the impact had broken Trisha's back, because she didn't get up at first, but them she started struggling to get to her feet. How do you like me now, bimbo? After Trisha got to her feet, she ran off bawling like somebody had just dumped her; not that anyone would want to go out with her in the first place. An ocean of cheering, clapping, and roaring flooded the hallways as the witch fled the scene. I turned towards Kyle who pulled me close to him, crushing his lips to mine, French kissing me deeply.

I kissed back, savoring every moment of that. At that moment, we weren't just kissing, we were celebrating. That is, until that happy moment was ruined for me when I suddenly remembered that I only had a month with Kyle before I get forcibly sent to hell. The thought made a tear drip down my face. I'm assuming Kyle caught it, because he began to pull away. I tried to pull him back, trying to assure him that everything was ok, but he pulled away resistant. Well that didn't work. The bell rang, and I was about to head to class, but Kyle pulled me into an empty closet and locked the door behind us.

"What's wrong," I asked a little confused.

"Were you crying?' he asked.

Oh man! I knew I couldn't lie to him. I nodded reluctantly hanging my head down; tears were streaming down my face. He picked up my head with his hand and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"Why?"

I sighed,

"Because….I love you so much and…..I just don't want to be away from you when this is all over…Trapped in darkness while you're crying over my dead carcass—"

He cut me off by kissing me softly, but passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes on instant. He began to brush his lips up and down my neck, removing one of my shoulder straps, his lips traveled to my shoulder blade. I smiled leaning my head backwards. Even though I only had 4 weeks with Kyle, what he was doing right now was telling me,

"Stop worrying about the damn 4 weeks. Just think about being here with me, not about the weeks, not about Satan, but about you and me together, and making the next four weeks last forever."

Which is exactly what I was working on.

I just hope that if I end up in the pits of hell when this is all over, that Kyle comes to save me.

Chapter 18:

The right moment

The last three weeks I've spent with Kyle have been the best 21 days of my teenage life. When we didn't have school, we would always find ways to hang out, whether it was at each others houses, at the park, just walking, or talking on the phone. And when Kyle and I couldn't hang out because of some stupid thing, I would hang out with Hazel. Best of all, my mom hasn't a pervy boyfriend since I forget when. Oh, and at school sometimes, Kyle and I would skip classes just to make out in the janitors closet. That's the only place where this school doesn't have security cameras. For once, my life was turning out to be just the way I want it, perfect. No one, not even Satan or even Trisha, could break the bond that me and Kyle have had. Until I realized that I only had one week left before I get punished for no reason. Oh MJ, why'd you have to think about that now? Because you get paranoid way too easily. My once perfect life was about to turn into a reality nightmare. But at least my perfection was like my fifteen minutes of fame. Oh, what am I saying that's stupid. I imagined my spirit being dragged, by the neck, out of my body, by Satan. Kyle crying in agony over my dead, unmoving, carcass. My mother thinking Kyle had murdered me and getting him arrested. Hazel not being able to go to school cause there'd be no one to stand up fro her anymore. Trisha and her wannabe crew taking over the school. And finally, me bound in chains about to be thrown into a pit of fire with Satan laughing maniacally. Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! I'm I really thinking about that? I should be thinking about what Kyle will do if that does happen. He will break into my dungeon cell, break my chains off of me. God will be right next to him saying,

"MJ, I heard your prayer, and decided to give Kyle another chance as an angel."

And Kyle will be dressed in white, looking a lot tanner, which will make him look even sexier, and then we will live happily ever after in Heaven. Or at least, that's what I hope will happen.

"Lord god, help me, I'm about to be taken to a death trapped by a dark, soul crazed maniac. I need you to help Kyle rescue me from this up coming nightmare!"

Now, to think of what to do with Kyle for the last week. Hmmm….We could enjoy a nice walk in the park, or we could spend the day at my house watching movies and making out. What? I'm a 15 year old girl with an awesome boyfriend of course I'm gonna think about that!

All I know is I'm gonna make this last week last forever. I just hope the lord will answer my prayers. It was Friday afternoon when me & Kyle got home from school that day. I was just glad to get home. Before leaving, Kyle spun me around, crushing his lips to mine, French kissing me deeply. I kissed back very dazed.

"I will be with you all night tonight." He whispered as he pulled away and headed straight for his front door.

Geez, that was fun. I wonder what he meant. Guess I won't find out till tonight. Man!

I headed for my front door, still dazed, and was about to open the door, when I heard a familiar voice. It was my mom from inside. She was grunting loudly. It's not normal for your mom to grunt like that.

"I wonder…" I thought to myself as I slowly opened the front door, and walked in.

The grunting became louder. I realized it was coming from my mom's bedroom. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Mom?" I called out.

No response.

I could still hear her grunting, and then I heard another voice. It was a male voice, and it was saying.

"That's it. Work it."

One word, awkward. I ran upstairs to my mom's room where the grunting got louder.

"C-mon, c-mon." I heard my mom say.

I couldn't believe this. I felt tears coming into my eyes. I thought she promised no more slutty boyfriends.

I should've known, once a slut always a slut. I wanted to cry. But then I decided, no. I was gonna give my mom a piece of my mind about this, even if it means walking in on her naked…..again. I wiped my tears away, took in a deep breath, and opened the door. I opened my mouth and was about to say something, but all I saw in my mom's bedroom was her in sweats, lifting weights in front of the TV which had a male exercise instructor on the screen. Ok, now this is awkward. I just stood there in shock and embarrassment. My mom saw me from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, MJ honey. I didn't hear you come home."

She put down her weights, and turned off the TV with her remote.

"How was school?"

"Mom since when do you work out?"

"Since I had you. You know how hard it is to loose weight after you have a baby?"

Boy is it hot in here or is that just me?

"Sorry mom, it's just, I could hear you grunting from downstairs." I admitted.

"Well what did you think I was doing?" she asked.

I hung my head down in embarrassment. She came up to me and automatically she knew what I was thinking, because she pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I promised you that I would never stoop that low ever again. And I intend to keep that promise."

I looked up and smiled at her. I'm glad she didn't get mad at me for doubting her like that. I hugged her back, knowing that, for once, she was right. That promise that we made, was never gonna break, so I had nothing to worry about.

That's night, after dinner, my mom had gone for a drive to the super market, while I hung out on my balcony deck, looking up into the night sky. It wasn't long before I noticed, at the corner of my eye, there was a dark, pale, figure standing on my lawn. He had raven, jet-black hair, dark red, blood-shot eyes, he was wearing a black dress shirt, which was open showing his muscular chest, dark-wash baggy jeans, and was, barefoot. I looked more closely to discover that the handsome figure was my Demon mate. I smiled at him, and motioned for him to come up. He swiftly jumped from the ground and gently landed on my balcony deck. I, immediately, embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned in, and kissed me passionately. I kissed deeper as he picked me up by my legs, opened my balcony door, and carried me into my bedroom, closing the door behind us. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What did you…mean when you said…you'd be with me all night?" I asked through the kiss.

He didn't speak at first. He carried me to my bed, and laid me down on it with him on top of me. My legs dropped from his waist, as I pulled him closer to me. His lips brushed from my lips to my shoulder. I moaned silently. His hands let go of my waist as he began to slide his shirt off his shoulders. I opened my eyes to see what he was doing, and pulled away. He looked at me confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

I sat up, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

I knew what he wanted to do. I thought it was the right thing to do at this time, considering the fact that when I get sent to hell, I won't be able to get married.

"I wanted to try." He whispered. I nodded, and closed my eyes. His fingers traveled up my skin lifting my shirt over my head.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

I shook my head no. He leaned in and kissed me deeply, pushing me back down onto my bed. I pulled him closer to me as he pulled the covers over us, and…DOT…DOT…DOT…

Chapter 19:

He knows

(Kyle's POV)

It was Saturday morning, at 8 am, when I woke up in MJ's room. MJ was lying next to me. My arms were wrapped around her, her arms were wrapped around me, we were both under the bed covers wearing absolutely nothing. It's funny, I always thought as an Angel I would wait till I'm married to do this, but since I became a Demon I never really followed the rules. But, to tell you the truth, last night felt ok, for both me and her. Considering the fact that when she goes to hell, we're not gonna be able to get married. Wait, I could've sworn she just explained that. I watched MJ listening to all the beats her heart made. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to let go of her.

I bent down to brush my lips up and down her face as I slowly got out of her grasp. She didn't move a muscle. After I was fully out of her grasp, I got up, found my boxers on the floor and put them back on. I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what happened last night. It was probably the best night of my life. MJ looked so beautiful like she always did. Wow that was random. Last night felt like I was in heaven again, holding MJ close to me felt like I was embracing my parents, feeling every part of her body felt like a was floating on a cloud. I know the Lord's gonna take away points for that. Sorry Lord.

What happened last night made me forget about everything; about Satan, about myself, about everything around me. All that mattered to me was that MJ was in my arms. I herd her stir; I turned around and leaned down towards her. Her face inches from mine. She slowly opened her eyes halfway, sleep still in her eyes. The sheets were draped over her whole body. Her hair was almost in her face. She looked at me with a small smile across her face. I smiled back starring deeply into her eyes.

"Do you have to leave already?" she asked weakly.

I kneeled next to the bed, not breaking my gaze.

"I just need to stretch," I assured her, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she answered as she pressed her warm hand on my cheek, "Because I don't ever want you to leave me."

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know I always have to leave," I mentioned, "But I'll always be back."

I held her hand that was on my cheek in mine. He warm hand sent tingles through my body. I loved her warm touch. It made me feel like I was human. Which, aside from being an angel of Heaven, is what I wanted to be.

We starred at each other long and hard, until the stare broke when her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"If I end up in Hell, when this is all over, would you come for me?"

I paused. I guess I never really thought of what my plan was when this was all over. Wow, was I an idiot. Since we were talking about what would happen if MJ did end up in the depts of hell, the least I could've done was think of a way to get MJ out of this mess. I began to imagine what I would do if I ended up loosing MJ to Satan.

Of course I would do everything in my power to rescue her no matter which side I was on. But you guys know that I can't do it alone right? I would need God's help in order to do it. I may have powers, but I'm not strong enough to do it myself.

"Lord, I know this probably goes against the whole 'once you on one end you can't go back thing,' but I could really used your help right now."

But then I thought, 'what if the Devil won't let her go no matter what I do'? He likes making deals right? Me, taking MJ's place as a human prisoner. I already was so technically it didn't make a difference. I'll do it.

If taking MJ's place in the Devil's grasp was all it took, then I would do it. Then it would mean MJ would live and that I would be doing her a favor. Although, it's not gonna give me much Heaven points, but I don't mind. I leaned back towards MJ.

"I will do anything I have to do to get you out of there." I whispered to her.

She smiled. I pressed my lips to her neck. Her head was leaned backwards as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair. Our embrace was interrupted by a loud burst of thunder that shook the whole house.

I reluctantly pulled away and looked out the balcony window. Dark clouds gathered across the sky. There was so much grey, I couldn't even see the sun. I knew what was going on. Satan was coming to check up on me.

"What does he want now?" I thought.

I looked back at MJ. She looked disappointed and annoyed but she nodded understandingly.

"Promise me you'll be back."

"I promise," I assured her.

I got up, picked my clothes off the floor and put them back on. MJ sat up with the bed sheet still wrapped around her body. I turned to kiss her for a few long seconds.

"I love you," I said pulling away.

"I love you more," she said to me.

I pecked her lips once more then, headed for the balcony door, swiftly opening it letting the wind blow onto my face. I turned to face MJ, winked at her, then turned to jump off the balcony and disappear into the woods. I bet you Satan was going to check and see if I had poisoned MJ yet, but you probably already figured it out by now. I had to think of a lie so fool proof that even someone as dumb as the devil would be able to buy it. With the poison bottle locked safely in my house, it might not be so tough to come up with such a lie.

Actually, even without the bottle hidden in my house, it's always easy to lie to Satan. Because he's an idiot. Even God said so. I finally got to the middle of the woods, where I saw a dark shadow floating to the ground. Uh oh, here comes the lecture. Remember, lie. The shadow finally hit the floor and transformed into the man whom I hated to call my master. I looked up to face him. His face was glowing red. He usually doesn't get that angry unless he looses in a temptation battle with Jesus or God. I bowed before him.

"What is your desire my lord."

"YOU TRAITOR!"

I got back to my feet and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You lied to me."

"What are you talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Kyle Morgan. I know your secret"

Ok, what does he mean by secret?

"You've been hiding my meat from me boy."

Oh no, I hope he doesn't mean,

"You, and the girl, together? I saw you two last night."

Ok, that's scary and awkward at the same time. My eyes went wide. MJ was now in more danger than I thought.

"How did you—"

"You forget Kyle," he interrupted me, "I can see everything."

At this point, as dumb as the Devil was, I wasn't able to lie anymore. I had to come clean, which meant that I had to think of a plan B for keeping MJ safe. I took a deep breath,

"Ok, I admit it, I'm in love with MJ."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Well, that wasn't what I expected.

"I sent you to kill the girl not fall in love with her! Can't get that straight?"

"I'm sorry I just got so caught up in how beautiful and innocent she looked that I just—"

"No, forget it," he interrupted me again, "I'll do it."

I got confused,

"What?"

"I will kill the little wretch my self."

My eyes went wide. At that moment I felt like my heart just shattered into a million pieces. I wouldn't let him do this. Not to the love of my life. I took in a deep breath, sucked in my gut, and,

"No."

Wow that was a little anti-dramatic.

"No, I won't let you," I protested, "She doesn't deserve this, she never did! All you want is for her to give you pleasure and to watch her in misery and pain. What did she ever do to you—"

"SILENCE!"

He swiped his nails across my face, sending me flying off the ground, and into a tree trunk. He walked towards me as I weakly tried to get up of the ground. A huge scar spread across my cheek. There was even a little blood coming out of it. He clutched my shirt collar, and lifted me off the ground. My face inches from his. His eyes grew dark red. For the first time, I was terrified.

"Now listen you dirty rat! You will not be able to stop me from reaching my goal. And even if you tried there is no possible way I'm going to let a snot-nosed, demon, teenager ruin my chances of reaching that goal. Her life will have even more suffering eventually, which is why it must end. So, technically, I'm doing her a favor. I mean really. There's no possible way you two can be together. Because, if eventually, she has more problems in her life, most of it is going to be because of you."

I began to become sober, knowing he was right. But there was no way I was gonna let the devil take over me this time.

"No," I spoke though my teeth, "You're just trying to make her life even more miserable!"

His free hand grabbed hold of my neck, squeezing tightly, and pinned me hard against a nearby tree, while the other had let go of my shirt collar. His hand moved closer to my face. I was confused at first. I thought he was gonna slap me again. But then he closed his pointer finger and thumb closely together, they were still open, and I saw what looked like a tiny ghostly figure in between both fingers. I looked more closely at the figure.

It was a girl. She had long, dark, brunette hair, a tanish, paleish complexion, she was wearing a long, slender, white dress that covered her feet, and she was struggling in his finger grasp. I looked more closely to see that the beautiful tiny figure was MJ. She was struggling to get out of his grasp. My eyes went wide.

"Look, boy," Satan started off as he held the little MJ figure closer to my face, "Unless you want her to die instantly, I suggest you stay out of my way. You're very lucky she doesn't know what's going on. While I have this little Voodoo ghost in my hands, she's just standing on the balcony, waiting for you to return to her with open arms. Imagine, she's completely unaware what's going on, but if I snap my fingers once, all she will ever feel is her neck rip in two, her falling backwards onto the deck, you running in just to hold her limp body in your arms, and she won't be able to see you to say her last goodbyes."

I got even angrier,

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me boy! If you remember I can kill anyone in seconds. And I can do that to MJ just as easy."

He held the little ghost closer to my face.

"Is that what you want Kyle, is it?"

I calmed down and stopped struggling. I knew that if he killed her now, I wouldn't get a couple hours to say goodbye to MJ. I sighed,

"N-no." I answered reluctantly.

"Good boy."

The ghost like figure disappeared from his hands. He let go of my neck, and I fell to the floor on all fours. I weakly tried to get up, holding my cheek where the scar was.

"Be glad that I don't intend to kill her right now," he added, "I plan to do it when you least expect it."

I looked up at him with furry in my eyes.

"Well how are you gonna do that huh?" I asked very confident, "The poison bottle is hidden somewhere where you'll never find it."

"Kyle, are you serious," he answered, "I'm the devil, I can make anything happen."

Dang I really should of bought about that part. He transformed into the dark shadow, and floated away. Great, just what I needed. I just had the best night of my life, and now the love of my life is about to be killed by a homicidal spirit. Even before her time. Like I really need that piece of information now! Now, I've got the feeling that unexpected means in MJ's room, something is not right. I darted full speed out of the woods, and straight toward MJ's back yard. Lord God, I beg you please don't let it be now!

Chapter 20:

It was nice knowing you America

(MJ's POV)

I was out standing on my balcony, fully clothed in a black and gray striped shirt, a black short skirt, converse high-tops, with my hair tied back in a pony tale, starring into open space, thinking about what had happened last night between me and Kyle. I knew that God was probably gonna take some points off for that. I know I'm supposed to stay a virgin till marriage, but I'm gonna end up dying anyway. So I don't think it's gonna make a difference. Oh, what am I saying yes it will. But it felt like the proper thing to do at a time like this, considering the fact that once I'm in hell, I won't be able to get married. Jeez, I've got to stop thinking that. I smiled to hide my impatience. Waiting for Kyle was like waiting an eternity, but it would all be worth it. I hope.

It was getting a bit chilly. I was about to go back inside, when I saw a figure running towards my house. He was wearing a black dress shirt, with dark-wash, baggy jeans, and black sneakers. His raven, jet-black, shoulder length hair was caught in the breeze as he ran towards my back yard. I smiled at my demon mate. He was running full speed up to my house, then he jumped high into the air and landed gently on the porch. I was just about to embrace him, when I noticed he was breathing heavily. He had a very concerned look on his face. My smile faded when I noticed he had a huge scar spread across his cheek. My eyes went wide.

I pressed my hand carefully against his cheek, careful not to hurt him.

"What happened?" I asked, very concerned.

He didn't answer. Instead he embraced me tightly, his head rested against my hair as he kept repeating the words,

"Oh thank God."

I pulled away confused. My hand, once again, carefully pressed against his cheek.

"Kyle you didn't answer my question, what happened, who did this to you?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"No," I answered, "Your cheek is starting to swell, come inside." I said as I dragged him by the arm into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. "Wait here," I commanded and pointed to a spot in my bed where he immediately sat, "I've got some antibiotics in the bathroom."

I kissed his forehead, and ran swiftly into my private bathroom. I came back a few seconds later with a bottle of rubbing alcohol in one hand and a first-aid kit in another hand. I sat next to Kyle, and started dabbing some of the rubbing alcohol onto some tissues I found in the first aid kid, and then started dabbing the tissue onto Kyle's cheek. He flinched a little after I touched it once, but then he let me continue.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little," he answered.

Wow, for a demon, I would've expected him to not even move, I guess he can feel normal pain like every other human. I dabbed the scar a few more times, then when I was sure the swelling was going down I stopped. I got up and went to throw the tissue away, then sat back onto my bed next to Kyle who's head was hanging down.

"What is it?" I asked picking up his head with my hand wand turning it towards me so that his eyes were looking straight at me. "Did something happen?"

"Worse than you can imagine." He answered.

He pulled his hand from my grasp and started starring at the wall on the verge of tears,

"I did something completely stupid."

Ok…now I'm anxious. I pulled his head towards me again,

"Tell me."

"I…" he started to say.

"Kyle, tell me!" I urged him, "What happened?"

"He knows." He finally said.

My eyes went wide. What did he mean he knows.

"What do you mean he knows—"

"He knows MJ!"

Oh I hope he doesn't mean—

"Satan found out about…us."

I was shocked, surprised, temporarily speechless, & scared all at the same time.

"Wh-what how?"

"I guess he saw us last night when we…." He stopped after that but I already knew what he meant.

Ok.…EWWW!

"Well, what happened?"

"When I saw him he was already as mad as hell."

"Kyle what exactly did he say?" I asked.

"I don't think I can repeat what happened to you."

I grasped his shoulders,

"Kyle, please!" I begged shaking him a little, "I need to know."

He looked me in the eyes for a moment, then he shook himself out of my grasp, got up & faced the balcony deck. I could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was as scared as I was. I really wouldn't blame him, cause compared to him, Satan is a lot more powerful than he is. He sighed, and then began explaining.

"He approached me with anger, I tried to lie again but it was no good. He saw right through me. I had to admit my guilt."

What did you expect stupid, he's the devil.

"It's not your guilt—"

"No MJ it is!" he said as he turned to face me. "I was sent here to kidnap your spirit, to make your life even more miserable. Instead I've done what I'm not supposed to do. Fall in love with the prey. And now that I've done that I've put you in danger!"

Tears were already streaming down his face.

He want on,

"MJ I love you. But my love is worthless if it causes danger & betrayal. Not only have I put you in danger but I've also betrayed you by leading the Devil here to you. So that he can make your life even more miserable. I thought I was protecting you when all I've done is drawn you more closer to the devil."

He turned again. His back facing me. I got up and walked closer to him as he spoke again,

"I'm like Judas when he betrayed Jesus. I've put you in a position your not supposed to be in. And just like him, I regret it.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He was sobbing, I could hear it in his voice.

"I don't deserve anything you give me MJ. You kindness, your love, your compassion." He turned around to face me. "Heck, I don't even deserve you. How could you love a betrayer like me? How can you love someone who works for a soulless monster who preys on people's lives?"

My hand pressed against his cheek. I felt his tears drip on it.

I wiped them away with my thumb. I know how guilty he felt, but this wasn't his burden to bare. The devil is after me not him, he shouldn't feel guilty about this. If the devil wants me he'll have me. I looked him in the eyes,

"Your love isn't worthless—"

"Yes it is—"

"No it's not Kyle!" I argued with both my hands pressed against his face. "I don't know how you can stand right in front of me and say that to my face. Because you and I both know that that's not true. The devil is after me not you, you shouldn't feel guilty about this!"

"Why?" he asked pressing his hands against my waist.

"Because this isn't your burden to bare."

"How do you know MJ? How do you know my love isn't worthless?"

"Because if it was…I wouldn't be standing here right in front of you. I wouldn't be in your arms loving you as much as much as I do right now. I'd be running away hating you for this."

He looked at me becoming sober.

"But I'm not," I continued. "Because I love you too. And I'm glad that you fell in love with me."

"Why?" he asked still feeling guilty.

"Because you're the only one who gets me."

He was still confused, I went on,

"No one understands my pain more than you do. And no one is more willing to protect me from it than you are. And I'm willing to do the same for you. As long as you promise that you won't blame yourself for this."

He looked at me with eyes that said 'I'm not sure I can keep that promise'. I leaned closer to him and kissed him fully on his lips. His lips shaped mine perfectly, they move along with mine, kissing me deeply.

He pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, looking me in the eyes. He was so sober. That's when I knew that I meant what I said.

"I promise." He said.

I smiled, & he smiled back. He pulled me back in kissing me even more deeply them what he just did. Kyle loved me and I loved him. And that was all that mattered at that moment. At least until Kyle pulled away,

"I still think we should get you some place safe so that it can give me sometime to think of a plan for when the devil does find you. It will temporarily hide you from Satan."

"Kyle, I don't think it will matter what happens. Satan will find me anyway."

"Not if I hide you in the deepest part of the woods, he'll never look there. You can tell your mom that you're sleeping over my house for a while."

"It's not going to matter. Satan wants me dead. If it means letting you off the hook then I'm willing to get myself killed for it."

"Don't say that MJ!" he said grabbing my arms. "I'm doing this because I'm not ready to loose you just yet. I don't want to loose you at all."

I could tell how serious he was, but I still wasn't sure.

"Please, do this, for me."

I looked him with concern in my eyes. But I reluctantly nodded.

"My mom's downstairs, I ask her."

He sighed with relief, letting go of my arms.

"I'll be waiting on the balcony deck."

I nodded I head out my bedroom door. Meanwhile, my mom was downstairs frying chicken on the stove. I walked up to her. I wondered if she would be suspicious if I asked her if I could sleep over Kyle's house, but it was worth a try right?

"Mom?"

She turned her face towards me,

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

I took in a deep breath as she turned her face back to her frying food,

"Kyle wanted to know if I could sleep over his house for a few days."

Translation; Kyle wants to hide me from a crazed, spirit sucking, dark lord that wants me as a play toy. She turned towards me again with a confused look on her face.

"Kyle asked you to sleep over?"

"Yeah," I answered nervously, "So is it ok?"

She didn't answer at first. She turned her head back to her food. I bit my lip, anxious about what she would say next. She looked back at me,

"Do Kyle's parents know about this?"

Nope their in Heaven, living large in a huge mansion while their son, who is the love of my life, is trapped in a dark Hell trying to keep me safe from Satan.

"Of course they do."

"Well then go ahead."

"Are you serious?"

She smiled,

"Go on with your boyfriend. Spend some time with him. Just try not to let it get too crazy ok?"

No promises.

"Ok mom."

I ran up and hugged her. Then I ran full speed back upstairs to my room. The first thing a saw was Kyle on the balcony deck, facing directly towards the woods.

The wind blowing tuffs of his hair back. I went to my coat rack, grabbed a sweater, put it on, & walked out towards him. My arms gently slid around his shoulders. He looked back to face me. Worry was in his eyes.

"I'm scared for you." He whispered.

"How to you think I feel." I replied.

"Who are you scared for?"

"You,"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble for this."

"MJ I already am."

"Yeah, well you don't deserve to be."

He chuckled, leaned in to me & kissed me fully on the lips. I was still hugging him from behind. My arms wrapped more tightly around him. He pulled away slowly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded moving my arms from around his shoulders to around his neck. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You'd better hold on"

I held him tighter as he leaped off my balcony and into the woods. He had run so far ahead I didn't even see my house or the entrance anymore.

I was starting to wonder if he knew where he was going, but I decided not to ask. I felt like I was riding a cheetah through the desert. That's how fast he was going, maybe even faster. I rested my chin on his shoulder letting the wind blaze through my hair. Finally, he had stopped running when we got to the place he was talking about. I got off him and looked around. The place was beautiful. It was like a little beach, it had warm sand, and the lake had stretched out all across the sand. I was surprised I hadn't found this place, after all I've been in the woods so many times.

"You should be safe here for now. Satan would never think of coming to this place," he suddenly said.

I turned to face him,

"Why?"

"Because this is the last place he'd think to look, and he never looks in the last place in his mind."

Wow, maybe Satan was that stupid. I smiled at the thought.

"It should give me sometime to think of a way to make sure the Devil never comes near you again."

I sighed in frustration. He still wasn't getting it. If the devil wants me he'll have me. I'm not going to let Kyle die because of this.

"Kyle, it's not going to matter, he's going to find me anyway."

"Not if he doesn't come here."

"Kyle I'm human I have to die sometime—"

He grabbed my arms,

"No you don't MJ! You don't deserve to die, not right now."

My hands pressed against his face,

"Kyle I'm scared. I'll admit it. But I'm not afraid to die. If I have to die to keep you safe then I'll do that."

"No MJ, I won't let you. I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again. I don't think I can live another day without you. I love you."

His hands went from my arms to my face, wiping the tears that were already falling from my eyes.

"I love you too." I replied.

He leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. My lips moved with his. And, at that moment like any other, nothing matter except me & Kyle. Me in his arms, him in mine. I felt so protected with him. It was like nothing else existed except me & Kyle. Ok, I know it sounds cheesy, and I've said it so many times before, but don't blame me, it's the writer's fault.

"I can't live a single day without you either Megan Jane Johnson." a dark voice said.

Me & Kyle pulled away confused. Who the hell was that. Nobody calls me by my full name anymore.

"Kyle you didn't think I'd look here did you?"

Oh no, it can't be. Kyle was as shocked as I was. We turned to see a dark shadow floating down towards us. Kyle got in front of me acting as if he was a shield. As soon as the shadow hit the ground it transformed into a dark figure who had a very distorted face.

SATAN! I screamed.

"Please MJ, no need to scream. I need not bring you harm…yet."

Kyle snarled.

"Well done Kyle, I always knew you'd come through for me."

Kyle shook his head.

"No, no you can't have her go away!"

"Why?" he asked him, "After all, you were the one I sent to find her, it was you who fell in love with her, which led me right here to her."

Kyle's face was growing sober. Satan went on.

"Hey, if you think about it, this all happened when you got here. Either way, you've made her even more miserable that she was before. Face it, you two can't be together without something bad happening."

He chuckled evilly. Kyle's head was hanging down. I knew that he thought Satan was right, but he wasn't. Kyle's given me everything I could ever want, in a friend, and a boyfriend.

"You're wrong Satan!"

Both guys looked at me surprised. I stood in front of Kyle.

"Kyle has done nothing but made my life more amazing than I could've ever imagined. He understands my life more than anyone. And I love him. But all you care about is using him as your little helper. And he doesn't deserve this. He never wanted this. I know he's always wanted to be an angel of heaven. And he regrets making that mistake. And I've prayed every night that God would give him a chance to go back to Heaven. So he can start his life over, then he wouldn't be going through this pain that you've put him through. And I'm going to make sure he never goes through this pain again. You can have me."

"What?" Kyle replied.

I went on,

"Satan if I go with you, will you let Kyle off the hook?"

Satan paused for a minute. I was wondering if he was thinking about my proposal or if he was doing it to not answer me. He finally looked back at me.

"Ok, I will let Kyle off the hook if you come with me to my home."

Kyle looked at me shaking his head. I looked back at Satan.

"You have my word."

"So be it," he replied.

Kyle turned me around to face him.

"MJ what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to suffer anymore. I'm giving myself up."

"MJ, please don't do this. Don't try to save me."

"Kyle, listen to me," I said pressing my hands to his face, "Whatever happens, to me or to you. I'm really glad I met you. And I loved all those times we spent together."

Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist,

"I promise I'll come find you, and I'll bring you back." He whispered, "Then we can be together."

I nodded. He kissed on the lips for a minute then I pulled away and turned towards Satan.

"I'm ready."

(Kyle's POV)

I just stood their and watched as MJ faced Satan anxious to see what he would do next. For now, all he did was smile & evil smile. I couldn't take it anymore. If I just stand by helplessly and watch what Satan will do to MJ, which I couldn't stand to watch, I would just end up loosing her like I almost did before. And I wasn't about to let that happen again. Just as I was about to make a grab for MJ, A great burst of black shot from the devils hands and landed right on MJ forcing her backwards. The force was so strong it sent me flying backwards into a near by tree. The force Satan had on MJ was making her get on her knees. I watched as she was gasping, as if she had no air left in her body. She was being forced onto her back in a lie down position. I saw she was getting paler by the minute. Finally I saw was looked like a ghostly, life size shape that looked a lot like MJ. I knew what that was, her spirit. Satan was grabbing it by the neck and slowly pulling out of her. I looked at a squirming human MJ who was already as white as snow, her eyes were closing, she stopped squirming, she was barely breathing, until finally her spirit was pulled from her body, then her eyes were completely closed, and she had stopped moving entirely. My eyes went wide. All I herd was Satan laughing triumphantly. I fell to my knees next to MJ's, lifeless body, lifting it in my arms. My eyes turned red with anger as I looked up to see Satan holding MJ's struggling spirit by the neck.

"You put this all upon yourself Kyle," the devil said with a smile, "This never would of happened if you had just done what I told you."

There was a flash of black light, and then there was no one. Just me, alone, with MJ's body in my arms. The love of my life was gone.

Chapter 21

**Rescue Mission**

I looked at MJ's still, empty carcus in my arms. Tears were running down my face. This was all my fault. Everything that's happened is my fault. It was me that choose to go to hell, it was me who fell in love with MJ, and it was me who led her straight to Satan. And now look where it's gotten me, the love of my life is being dragged to Hell and I'm sitting here holding her still body in my arms. I don't deserve to even exist. I've done so many stupid things, but this goes beyond my mistakes. Who knows what Satan's doing to her right now? I didn't want to think about it because it would make me feel even worse.

I picked up MJ's body and brought it behind a bush where I layed it on the soft sand. I dug my head into my knees and sobbed. Just looking at her made me feel more guilty and upset. There was nothing I could do. It was over. Satan won. I couldn't change anything. But then, I thought about everything that happened to me since I got here. I thought about the first time I met MJ, how our eyes met, how beautiful she looked; I thought about how I saved her from Satan's Black hole, About how soft her skin felt against me; I thought about when I saved her from Trisha, and how I told her I was a Demon; I remembered our first kiss, and about the time I left her alone in the woods; I thought about the time I told her I loved her and about the time we "did it". I even thought about what just happened; about how she was taken away by Satan.

But I also remembered what she asked me, that if she was taken to Hell would I come rescue her, and then I remembered how I would promise to do that. And I intend to keep that promise. So what the hell am I sitting around for, I've got a girlfriend to save. Oh crap, I completely forgot. You need to have a prisoner with you in order to enter the gates of Hell. Where am I gonna find one that so deserves to go to Hell right now. I thought for a minute and then I smiled at a thought. This person would be perfect, who else deserves to go to hell then this person. I bent back down towards MJ's body, kissed her lips for about a second and whispered,

"I'll come for you, I promise."

I got up and ran out of the hiding place back to MJ's back yard.

This person would be perfect. Who else would love to go to hell besides her. I ran down the street towards Trisha's house which was ten houses down from mine. I could stick Trisha into a cell filled with rapists. It probably wouldn't be so bad for her. It wasn't long before I was in Trisha's back yard. I saw her coming out her back door wearing a tight black waist length dress, black stilettos, her hair strectched down over her shoulders, and she had a tone of makeup on. I had to try to imagine she was MJ in order to keep from vomiting. I kept repeating my task in my head,

"Seduce her, bring her to hell, find MJ. Seduce her, bring her to Hell, find MJ."

I walked to her. She looked confused when she saw me. I tried to force a seducing smile.

"Kyle Morgan," she asked.

"What's up sexy." I said trying really hard not to gag.

I imagiened she was MJ. Now that's a whole lot better.

"What are you doing here?" she asked?

"I was walking around the neighborhood and I thought I might hang out with you. You going clubbing tonight?"

She nodded, a little nervously.

"You got a date," I asked walking towards her.

She shook her head. I went up to her and stroked her cheek,

"Well today's you're lucky day."

UGH! This is sooooo gross! She smiled a devious, and sexyish smile.

"What about MJ?"

"She doesn't have to know." I answered.

She put her hands on my waist.

"But first I wanna do something fun." I said.

And by fun, I mean for me.

"What would that be?" she asked.

I didn't answer. I pressed my lips to her neck, brushing them down to her shoulder. You know how hard it is to do that without vomiting? Her head leaned back, she was moaning like there was no tomorrow. She began lifting up my shirt over my stomach. Only a few more seconds Kyle common you can hold on.

"I don't even know what you see in MJ," she began to say, "You'd be so much better with me."

Says you, you plastic bitch! My eyes turned bright red. Perfect timing.

"Actually, you know where I think you'd fit in my life?" I asked.

"Where," she asked lifting my shirt over my stomach.

"In Hell." I whispered.

Her eyes went wide, and imedeately, her body fell to the ground leaving only her spirit hugging me. I grabbed her by her neck, as she started strugging. I looked at her body on the floor. I'll deal with it later. I snapped my fingers once and suddenly we were surrounded by a black shadow that traveled up towards the sky. As we were going up, Trisha's spirit was turning as tan as her actual body skin. It was if her spirit was never ripped from her body. There was a flash of black, and then we were at the gates of hell. I walked toward the gate keeper.

"Hault, who goes there?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Kyle Morgan, I'm a servant to The Devil himself. I have a prisoner." I answered showing him Trisha's tannish spirit.

"Very well, entrance granted." He said as he opened the gate.

Holding Trisha's spirit by the neck I entered throught the gates and started going down the hall of dark cells. If I was gonna stuff Trisha in one of these I needed to find the perfect one. I had to find one that had enough pervs that would keep her entertained for the rest of the century maybe even longer. Then I past the perfect one. I looked inside the cell to find about 20 guys with bathrobes on. Well I know why they got in here. It would be perfect, that's the one thing that Trisha and these idiots have in common; they both love sex.

"Welcome to your new home Trisha," I said to the spirit in my hand.

I opened the cell door, threw Trisha's spirit into it, and sealed the cell door shut. I saw Trisha turn around to face all the guys, and instead of screaming, she smiled and began to slide her dress off her body.

Ok, I've seen enough. Now that I've got that taken care of, I have to find MJ. I continued down the hallway trying to find the hallway that would lead to the main prison cell. That's where Satan keeps his most recent prisoners. I got to the end of the Hallway and saw a sign that said "Main Prison Gates" with an arrow pointed to the left. Wow that was conviniant. I made the left turn and from far away I could see the main prison gates at the end of the hallway. I was this much closer to finding MJ. I ran down that hallway only to be stopped by a prison soldier that was gaurding the gate. He had a spear pointed at me.

Oh great now I got to find a way to get out of this mess. I decided to wing it. I took a deep breath and,

"Oh, there you are." I said. "The Master needs you right away in his throne room and asked me to take your place while you're gone."

He glared at me, I continued,

"But you'd better hurry, he didn't look to happy."

That got his attention. He dropped his spear, took out the keys to the door, and gave them to me.

"Keep a watchful eye out, nobody gets in, and she must never get out. Not that she could."

That got me a little nervous.

"What do you mean, not that she could."

"Well she kept blabbing about how her boyfriend was gonna save her. Dude got so mad he kept beating her to shut her up."

My eyes went wide. The guard ran off to the throne room, leaving me speechless. I'll admit I was a little happy to know she knew I was coming for her, but the fact that Satan tortured her. That was too much to bear. I put the keys in the lock and opened the door. All you could see was black darkness, except for a pitch of light that was coming from a hole in the roof of the room. And under that light, I saw what looked like a metal table with a ripped up black table cloth draped of over it. I walked closer to see what looked like a girl layed across it. I looked closer to see that she was all beaten up and bruised.

Her wrists were cuffed down over her head onto the metal table. Her skin was pale white. Her hair was messy and and drapped over her face, a black silk blanket was drapped over her body from her chest down to her mid thighs, and under it she was wearing absolutely nothing. I ran up to the table and kneeled down towards the girls face. She was out cold. I brushed her hair out of her face, and I was horrified at what I saw. There, laying on the metal table, all pale and beat up, was my beautiful MJ. Ok what ever that basterd did to her, he was going to pay for it. I took one of the metal cuffs on the metal table with both my hands and riped them apart freeing one of MJ's hands. I did the same with the other. I lifted MJ in my arms and sat on the table. I looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. I shook her a little to see if she would wake up.

"MJ," I whispered.

No response. I got worried and shook her again.

"MJ wake up."

Still no response, I began to get tears in my eyes.

"MJ please," I begged, "Please wake up."

Suddenly I saw her stir. My hand stroked her cheek.

"MJ, can you hear me?" I whispered, "MJ it's me. It's Kyle, I'm here."

(MJ's P.O.V.)

I kept hearing a soft dark voice. I couldn't make out the voice, but it sounded so much like Kyle. I wanted to open my eyes to see the face, but my eyes stayed shut. I felt something soft pressed against my cheek. I put my hand on the soft thing and traced my fingers all around it. I traced what felt like five fingers. It was a hand. My eyes stayed shut as I traced my fingers all around the soft skin of the hand.

"Who can this hand belong to?" I wondered.

Suddenly I began to get scared. Satan had come back to torture me again. I struggled to break free but Satan held me tighter.

"NO! No!" I begged, "Leave me alone!"

(Kyle's P.O.V.)

I got confused. MJ was squirming in my arms trying to break free from my grasp. I held her tighter as she tried to break loose. Why was MJ trying to break away from me, I had come to save her. It wasn't long before I heard her speak.

"No! Satan please let me go!"

Satan? She thought I was Satan. Ok whatever he did to her must have gotten her very paranoid. He'll pay for this later. I held her tighter trying to reassure her she was fine,

"MJ, it's ok. Just open your eyes."

"No! Let me go!"

She wasn't listening to me, so I had to do the only thing that I knew would get her to cooperate. I bent down towards her, and kissed her fully on the lips.

(MJ's P.O.V.)

The figures lips pressed against mine. I tried to pull away, but he held my head towards his. I was about to slap him, but I stopped. As his lips moved with mine, it felt so familiar. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him more passionately. Why does he kiss so much like Kyle? Why does his skin feel as soft as Kyle's? I opened my eyes to see all the surroundings becoming clear. I suddenly felt muscular arms wrapped around my body, pressing me against something rock hard. I looked at the figures face but I still couldn't make it out. It was still a blurr. The figure pulled away from me, but I pulled him back, looking into the figures eyes.

They were black. Filled with sorrow. I pulled away just a little, to stare at the face. I brought my hand up to the figure's face, and traces his features with my fingers. As I traced his features his face became clear. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting in front of me, holding me in his arms, was my demon mate. Tears were already streaming down my face.

"K-Kyle?"

Kyle smiled,

"Hi MJ."

I pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately, using all the passion I had in me.

I knew he would come for me. And now he's here to rescue me. Thank GOD!

"I knew you would come." I whispered through the kiss.

He kissed me back with so much passion, it was as if we were separated for years. Which is what it felt like even though, it was only a couple of hours since I was kidnapped. He pulled away, and took one good look at me. His happy expression turned to horror.

"Oh God, what did he do to you?"

There was fear and concern in his voice.

Tears were in my eyes as I pulled myself weakly towards his chest. He hugged me tighter.

"He…He brought me down here, dropped me on the table, and him and his servents began to torture me." I explained weakly, "They beat me, choked me. Satan began pinning me down and kissing my neck and face. I struggled to break free and begged him to stop but he kept going."

Tears were already staining my cheeks as I went on.

"I stayed silent, hoping it would stop soon but then he…"

I choked. I looked at Kyle who had a pained expression on his face.

"He ripped off my clothes…and he…"

I dug my face into Kyle's chest and began to sob. He held me even closer to him.

"He raped you didn't he?"

I just broke down in a river of tears.

"I told him to stop but he wouldn't!"

(Kyle's P.O.V.)

The thought of Satan raping MJ made angry tears come into my eyes. I wasn't only furious at him, but I was also furious at myself. I let this happen to her. I wasn't fast enough to save her in time.

"It's all my fault. I should've come sooner."

"Don't say that." MJ whispered pressing a cold pale hand against my cheek. "None of this was your fault. I'm here because I choose to be here to save you from taking the blame and maybe even dying."

"But now you're dying, for nothing."

"No, I'm dying for you. And I'm really glad he didn't take you with him.

"Why?" I asked curious.

She smiled at me,

"Because then you wouldn't be able to rescue me, nor would I be able to see you ever again."

I smiled back at her,

"I love you," I whispered.

I hugged her close to me. I had missed her touch, and I didn't want to loose her again.

"Nor did I want him either Megan." I heard a dark voice say. "Because I'm not gay, and that was the best damn sex I had ever gotten from a female prisoner."

"Oh No!" I thought to myself.

I looked up to find Satan standing in the door way with an evil smile on his face.

"You're right Kyle," he said to me, "She is good at it."

My face twisted to anger.

This guy is getting his ass kicked now!

56


End file.
